Proyecto Z: El Nacimiento De Un Héroe
by SatoSere96
Summary: Niños han desaparecido por diferentes regiones Ash y Serena son unos de ellos, un horrible experimento basado en administrar ADN pokemón a humanos, ¿Quien estará detrás de este terrible proyecto? ¿Que resultados saldrán de este experimento?, entra y descubre lo...
1. Chapter 1

"PROYECTO Z: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN HEROE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este FanFic contiene humor mexicano XD

*ACLARACIONES AL FINAL*

Capítulo 1: "El Comienzo De Todo"

Los rayos de luz que vienen de la ventana golpean mi rostro causando que me sea imposible seguir en el mundo de Morfeo, froto mis manos sobre mi vista para limpiarla de aquello que es señal de mi buen sueño, estiro mis manos mientras un enorme bostezo escapa de mí y me dirijo a la ducha para empezar con toda la actitud el día…

Mi nombre es Serena y tengo 16 años estudio en el instituto Kalos justo hoy empieza un nuevo año escolar por eso me he levantado más temprano de lo inusual, vivo felizmente junto a mi madre Grace aunque no siempre fue todo color de rosas.

"Serena, hija baja el desayuno ya está listo"-Grito Grace desde el comedor de la primera planta

"Enseguida bajo mama"-Contesto Serena que inmediato bajo junto a su madre

"Hoy estas muy enérgica"-Dijo Grace al observar a su hija

"Claro, es porque hoy es el primer día de clases y presiento que hoy será un buen día"-Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

"Ya veo, Imagino que extrañas a todos tus amigos, después de todo no los viste en las vacaciones"-Dijo Grace

"Es verdad ya quiero verlos…"-Dijo Serena que cayo enseguida al escuchar la TV

"Y hoy se ha desmantelado otro laboratorio clandestino donde se llevaba a cabo pruebas del terrible Proyecto Z, este laboratorio se encontraba en la región de Johto siendo con este último ya 6 los laboratorios clandestinos desmantelados en las regiones más importantes como son Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y nuestra región Kalos "-Se escuchaba el noticiero

Hace años comenzaron a desaparecer niños alrededor de todas las regiones con el único propósito de ser conejillos de indias para aquel inhumano experimento, aquel que ahora lleva el nombre de Proyecto Z. Ese terrible proyecto consistía en administrar el ADN de una antigua raza de criaturas mitológicas llamada Pokemón a seres con capacidad de desarrollarlo en un lapso grande de tiempo como lo eran los niños… ¿Cómo lo sé?, muy fácil yo fui una de los sobreviviente de aquel macabro experimento que me arrebato muchas cosas y a una persona muy importante, fue hace tan solo 8 años cuando….

-Flashback-

Todos los días eran oscuros en aquella celda en la que estaba desde hace 1 año, cuando tenía 7 años fui raptada por personas vestidas de rojo que inmediatamente me trajeron a esta celda donde habían más niños como yo, desde ese día nos someten a terribles experimentos, todo sería penas y llantos si no fuera por uno de mis compañeros de celda, a pesar de estar en estas condiciones él es siempre positivo y trata de alegrar a todos los que estamos tristes aunque sé que es una fachada, en el fondo el sufre más o peor que nosotros pero decide guardárselo para él, su nombre es Satoshi.

"Vamos Serena ya no estés triste"-Dijo Satoshi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la peli-miel

"Es que…es que ya va un año y extraño a mamá"-Dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

"Sé cómo te sientes yo llevo aquí 3 años"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa triste

"3 años, ¿Pero no tenemos la misma edad?"-Dijo Serena

"Si, yo estoy aquí desde los 5 años"-Dijo Ash como si nada malo pasara

"¿Desde los 5 años?"-Dijo Serena sorprendida

"Ya me acostumbre a la rutina de este lugar pero eso no evita que quiera escapar, ser libre"-Dijo Ash viendo hacia el techo

"A ver mocosos hoy es el gran día por el cual han estado sometidos a experimentos en este lugar, hoy les van administrar el valioso ADN de un pokemón, así que andando y traten de no morir en el intento"-Dijo el guardia vestido de rojo con una sonrisa sádica

Fue cuando nos llevaron a todos a un laboratorio que no habíamos visto antes, en este habían camillas y muchos frascos de diferente color con nombres distintos solo alcance a leer alguno ¿Charizard?, ¿Magneton?, ¿Squirtle?, eran nombres que no conocía, este laboratorio era diferente en los anteriores solo nos conectaban cables y nos ponían a hacer ejercicios, o nos damas electroshock cerebral, algunas veces cuando no podíamos más nos azotaban por fortuna solo me toco una vez y eso porque mi compañero Satoshi me defendió aunque por mi culpa recibió el doble de castigo. Un científico bajito de lentes llego y comenzó hablar mientras los demás guardias nos acostaban en las camillas y nos amarraban a estas.

"Deberían estar agradecidos mocosos, están a punto de hacer historia, recibirán el ADN de algunos pokemón , el gobierno no lo entiende ni lo entenderá que esto es el futuro, comenzaremos a administrarle ADN de pokemón escogidos al azar no todos lo soportaran de ustedes la celda K calculo que solo 1 sobrevivirá así que eviten morir"-Dijo aquel científico de lentes activando la máquina que le administraba por medio de suero aquel ADN

El dolor era horrible como si mil agujas atravesaran mi cuerpo grite de dolor, fue un grito desgarrador como si mi vida se escapara atreves de él, no era la única todos estaban gritando horrores poco a poco los gritos disminuían y a mi mente vinieron aquellas palabras "No todos sobrevivirán" era un hecho algunos habían muerto por no soportarlo, sentía que mi cuerpo sucumbiría en cualquier momento, poco a poco perdía las ganas de gritar estaba preparada para morir ya no quería sufrir más, fue ahí cuando voltee a mi derecha ahí estaba él con una cara de sufrimiento indescriptible pero aun así sonreía Satoshi me veía directo a los ojos.

"Vamos Serena, esto no es nada ¿Recuerdas? NO TE RINDAS LUCHA HASTA EL FINAL"-Dijo Satoshi mientras sonreía forzadamente

"No me rendiré"-Dijo Serena mientras enfocaba todas sus fuerzas restantes a no sucumbir

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron o si fueron horas pero por fin había terminado aquella tortura todo el laboratorio estaba en silencio solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de Satoshi y la mía, hasta que el científico con lentes hablo…

"Resultado final de la celda K son 2 sobrevivientes y 8 muertos en el proceso, los sobrevivientes son Satoshi con el espécimen Pikachu y Serena con el espécimen Fennekin, llévenlos a su celda mañana empezara los experimentos para sacar a la luz sus poderes"-Dijo el científico

Al llegar a la celda todo se notaba vacío nuestros amigos habían muerto sentí una gran tristeza en mi corazón, fue cuando Satoshi se me acerco a pesar de no tener fuerzas para caminar se puso a mi lado y dijo…

"Ten se te cayo esto, logre recuperarlo sin que se dieran cuenta, tranquila no lo lei"-Dijo Satoshi entregándome una pequeña libreta

"Gracias, es mi diario no sé qué haría si lo pierdo"- Dijo Serena con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

"Tenemos que sobrevivir, por ellos que ya no están y por nosotros"-Dijo Satoshi triste

"Si"-Dijo Serena decidida

-Fin de Flashback-

"La lista de los recatados aparecerá en sus pantallas a continuación…"-Dijo la presentadora de noticias

Leí nombre por nombre esperando leer el suyo pero no fue así, su nombre no estaba fue como si se esfumara con todo y mis esperanzas.

Mi día no empezó tan bien como pensaba…

"No esta verdad"-Dijo Grace como si leyera la mente de su hija

"No"-Dijo Serena en un susurro apenas audible

"No pongas esa cara, veras como lo encontraras un día y ambas le daremos las gracias"-Dijo Grace

"Eso espero mamá, eso espero"-Dijo Serena decaída

"Bueno me voy al instituto, nos vemos luego mamá"-Dijo Serena mientras caminaba a la salida

"Cuídate hija"-Dijo Grace

Actualmente estudio en el instituto Kalos es el más prestigioso de toda la región, el director es uno de los integrantes de Frente Batalla una organización que lucha contra los que propiciaron el terrible Proyecto Z , claro que aquel experimento dejo secuelas terribles aquellos que tenían el ADN pokemon eran discriminados brutalmente y tachados de monstruos, al menos en mi caso nadie sabe que poseo tal ADN, bueno solo mi madre y el director del instituto así que trato de continuar mi vida como cualquier otra..

"Buenos días"-Dijo Serena al entrar al salón de clases

"¡Serena!"-Gritaron 3 chicas mientras la abrazaban

"Chicas, ¿Cómo han estado?"-Dijo Serena

"No nos hemos visto en todas las vacaciones"-Dijo una peli-azul

"Lo se estuve ocupada Dawn"-Dijo Serena

"Has crecido Serena"-Dijo una rubia

"Solo han sido 2 meses Korrina"-Dijo la peli-miel

"Te extrañe"-Dijo una castaña

"Yo también May"-Dijo Serena

"Buenos días"-Dijo un chico rubio de lentes

"Buen día Citrón veo que hoy no traes ninguna maquina"-Dijo Korrina

"Me la quito la oficial Jenny encargada de la seguridad de la escuela"-Dijo Citrón deprimido

"¿Y Brock?"-Pregunto Serena

"Se quedó coqueteando con la oficial Jenny"-Dijo Citrón

"Buenos días"-Dijo Brock deprimido

"Y lo volvieron a rechazar"-Dijo Dawn divertida

"Hay mi corazoncito como duele"-Dijo Brock llorando cómicamente

"Vamos Brock mira el lado positivo"-Dijo May tratando de calmar al moreno

"¿Cuál sería ese lado positivo?"-Pregunto Brock

"Bueno eres….estas….a veces…am…¿Cocinas bien?"-Dijo May sin saber lo que decía

"De verdad hace falta alguien que vea el lado positivo de las cosas en este grupo"-Dijo Dawn

"Bien chicos es hora de empezar la clase"-Dijo el profesor entrando al aula

"Buenos días profesor Oak"-Dijo el salón a coro

"Buenos días, empezare tomando asistencia…"-Dijo el profesor Oak

Alguien que piense siempre positivo yo conocí a alguien y luego lo perdí aún recuerdo ese día en que me separe de Satoshi, o mejor dicho, el día en que Satoshi me salvo…

-Flashback-

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Satoshi y yo tenemos ADN pokemon en nosotros, las pruebas han sido duras, descubrimos que Ash tiene los poderes del pokemón Pikachu que su elemento es el Rayo y Yo tengo el de Fennekin que su elemento es Fuego, todo esto ha sido tan difícil, el poder prender en llamas partes de mi cuerpo como son las manos y no quemarme es demasiado extraño y ni que decir de cuando uso lanzallamas. Satoshi puede manifestar rayos alrededor de él, me ha dicho que siente la electricidad por todo su cuerpo pero no le causa ningún daño, después de cada prueba nos dan un descanso de 5 minutos donde aprovechamos a conversar tratando de olvidarnos del infierno en el que estamos…

"Pueden descansar por 5 minutos mientras recibimos los resultados de sus exámenes"-Dijo un científico mientras salía de la sala y los dejaba solos

"Aun se me hace raro el escupir fuego"-Dijo Serena

"Ya lo creo, aun siento la electricidad por mi cuerpo, ¿Qué es esto? Candidato a primera generación…"-Dijo Satoshi mientras leía una de las carpetas que estaba en la mesa

"¿Primera Generación?"-Pregunto Serena con duda

"Aquí dice que se trata en crear al primer humano capaz de almacenar el ADN de todos los pokemon…"-Dijo Satoshi preocupado

"¡Todos! Si es difícil asimilar solo uno"-Dijo Serena angustiada

"Serena, parece que somos aptos para esto de la primera generación"-Dijo Satoshi muy serio

"No puede ser…"-Dijo Serena llevando sus manos a su boca y derramaba algunas lagrimas

"Creo que debo acelerar las cosas…Serena hoy escaparemos"-Dijo Satoshi decidido

"¿Escapar? Pero ¿Cómo?"-Dijo Serena

"No te preocupes tengo un plan, pase lo que pase te sacare de aquí"-Dijo Satoshi mientras cambiaba el contenido de dos carpetas en la mesa

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?"-Pregunto Serena

"Algo que confundirá al enemigo"-Dijo Satoshi que guardo silencio al instante al ver entrar al científico a la sala

"Parece que hoy los resultados fueron excelentes, pueden irse a sus celdas, llamaremos a un de ustedes en la tarde"-Dijo el científico

"¿Pero no solo es una practica en todo el día?"-Dijo Serena sorprendida

"Hoy habrá una agradable sorpresa"-Dijo el científico mientras sonreía de una manera aterradora

Fuimos llevados a nuestra celda la que por fortuna ya no estaba tan custodiada ya que Satoshi y yo éramos los únicos en ella, aunque cada guardia estaba bien equipado con una daga, una pistola y un teser (pistola de electricidad), Cuando estábamos dentro de la celda fue cuando Satoshi me dijo el plan para escapar…

"Piensan llevar a cabo ese proyecto hoy así que este es el plan para escapar, primero hay que noquear al guardia, dentro de la celda nuestros poderes son inútiles así que tenemos que hacer que lo abra después…"-Dijo Satoshi explicando paso a paso

"Señor guardia, señor guardia mi amiga se desmayó no responde"-Grito Satoshi

"No me molestes niño"-Dijo el guardia

"Por favor solo llévela a la enfermería o que la revise un doctor"-Suplicaba Satohi

"Está bien pero ya cállate"-Dijo el guardia mientras entraba a revisar a Serena pero ese fue el momento indicado donde Satoshi le quito el Teser y le dio un Shock eléctrico dejándolo desmayado

"Funciono"-Dijo Serena

"Genial ahora ten tu llevas la daga y yo la pistola, hay que dirigirnos a la sótano"-Dijo Satoshi

"Seguro que estará ahi"-Dijo Serena

"Claro, cuando me castigaron 2 semanas en lo oscuro del sótano lo descubrí y sospecho que ellos no tienen ni idea"-Dijo Satoshi mientras corría con Serena rumbo al sótano

"Si lo recuerdo, fue por mi culpa en una de tantas veces que me salvaste"-Dijo Serena triste

"Yo siempre te protegeré, nunca dejare que te hagan daño"-Dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa

"A todas las unidades del sector K dos especímenes han escapado, repito ha escapado localizenlos inmediatamente, tienen permiso de usar violencia pero no los maten"-Se escuchaba por los altavoces

"Nos descubrieron"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"Tranquila ya estamos llegando"-Dijo Satoshi

"Ahí están, los encontré van rumbo al sótano"-Dijo un guardia vestido de rojo

"Nos están siguiendo"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"Bingo, es aquí"-Dijo Satoshi abriendo la puerta del sótano y le ponía seguro

"Esto nos dará un poco de tiempo, corre es por aquí"-Dijo Satoshi

"Aun no puedo creer que exista una capsula de escape escondida tras una pared"-Dijo Serena

"Lo sé es sorprendente"-Dijo Satoshi mientras presionaba el ladrillo secreto que abría las compuertas de la capsula

"Alto ahí, detenlos"-Dijo el científico que los trataban junto a un guardia que se lanzaba a atacar a Serena que estaba distraída con una daga pero Satoshi se puso en medio recibiendo la estocada en su espalda

"Vamos sube"-Dijo Satoshi mientras soportaba el dolor y metía a Serena a la capsula cerrándola por completo

"Satoshi ¿Por qué no subes?"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"Vete de aquí científico chiflado no permitiré que dañes a Serena"-Dijo Satoshi volteándose y fue ahí cuando Serena vio la daga incrustada en la espalda del azabache y no pudo evitar llorar, la herida se veía profunda la daga estaba casi completamente incrustada pero nada dejo más helada a la peli-miel que lo que dijo el científico a continuación

"Creías que no me daría cuenta, esa chica era apta para recibir el ADN de todos los pokemon y tu intercambiaste las carpetas poniendo tu información en lugar de ella ¿Tanto la quieres proteger como para recibir todo tu solo?, quieres salvarla y ¿Qué es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Esconderla atrás de una pared"-Dijo el científico

Fue cuando todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron y las palabras de Satoshi junto a sus acciones tomaban sentido en mi mente: _"No te preocupes tengo un plan, pase lo que pase te sacare de aquí", "Algo que confundirá al enemigo", "Yo siempre te protegeré, nunca dejare que te hagan daño"_ , todo tenía sentido Satoshi intercambio mis datos con los de él su plan no fue que escapáramos juntos, su plan fue salvarme a mi mientras él tomaba mi lugar y se sacrificaba, las lágrimas caen cada vez más cuando veo su espalda, aquella espalda herida cubierta de sangre que luchaba con desesperación por ponerme a salvo.

"Pues no te has dado cuenta de algo, ¿Piensas que nos tendrás a los dos? Estas equivocado"-Dijo Satoshi mientras miraba a Serena directo a los ojos

"No te rindas lucha hasta el final"-Dijo Satoshi con una gran sonrisa mientras presionaba un botón secreto que activaba la capsula de escape

"¡SATOSHI!"-Grito Serena perdiendo de vista al azabache

-Fin flashback-

Fue la última vez que vi a Satoshi la capsula me dejo en un terreno baldío cerca de la ciudad en donde pude pedir ayuda, la policía actuó rápidamente y después de mucho tiempo pude ver a mi madre llore de emoción pero también llore más de tristeza pues Satoshi quien me ayudo a escapar se quedó allá en aquel terrible infierno y no tenía la certeza de que lo volvería a ver.

"¡Serena!"-Dijo Korrina sacando del trance a Serena

"¿Qué paso?"-Dijo Serena

"El profesor Oak está pasando asistencia"-Dijo Korrina

"Señorita Serena"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Presente"-Dijo Serena

"Veo que hoy está muy distraída esta es la quinta vez que la hablo"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Lo siento"-Dijo Serena apenada

"Bueno clase a partir del día de hoy tendremos a un alumno nuevo que sorprendentemente logro entrar a este instituto"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Un chico nuevo?"-Pensó Serena

"¿Cómo será?"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Tal vez sea guapo?"-Dijo Korrina

"Espero le guste la ciencia"-Dijo Citrón

"Pasa muchacho preséntate"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Hola, vengo desde la región de Kanto"-Dijo el nuevo

"No puede ser…"-Pensó Serena sorprendida

"No tengo ningún pasatiempo"-Dijo el chico nuevo

"Ese tono de piel, ese color de pelo, esas marcas bajo los ojos"-Pensó Serena mientras sus ojos se humedecían

"A por ultimo soy Ash Ketchum"-Dijo el azabache que estaba frente a todo el salón

"¿Satoshi?"-Susurro Serena con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

CONTINUARA…

Una nueva historia comienza y creo que es muy buena, la pensé después de ver muchos pero muchos animes XD ya tengo 10 capítulos pensados con posibilidad de alargarse ¿Qué les parece el primer capítulo? Comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver….

Sobre el tipo de historia que será pues comenzó algo dramática ¿no? Pero no se preocupante tendrá de todo, Romance, Comedia, Acción, Explosiones, Romance, Bulliyng , Romance…¿Ya dije que tendrá romance? XD

Espero les guste :D

Ahora las Aclaraciones por si tienen dudas:

*¿Cómo es eso de ADN pokemon?

R= En el universo de esta historia los pokemon eran criaturas mitológicas con poderes sorprendentes, entonces una mala organización vestida sensualmente de rojo (spoiler) creo el proyecto que consistía en darle ese poder a humanos….

*¿Pikachu elemento/tipo Rayo?

R=Pues en el universo pokemon es tipo eléctrico, lo cambie a elemento rayo (que es lo mismo pero textualmente diferente) para que se veo poke-chido ;)

*Si quieren la lista de animes en las que me inspire se las puedo enviar con gusto por PM ;)

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :D


	2. Chapter 2

"PROYECTO Z: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN HEROE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este FanFic contiene humor mexicano XD

*ACLARACIONES AL FINAL*

Capítulo 2: "El Chico De La Primera Generación"

"A por ultimo soy Ash Ketchum"-Dijo el azabache que estaba frente a todo el salón

"¿Satoshi?"-Susurro Serena con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

"¿Tienen alguna pregunta para Ash?"-Pregunto el profesor Oak

"¿Te gusta la ciencia?"-Dijo Citrón

"Tal vez"-Dijo el azabache con voz neutral

"¿Oficial Jenny o Enfermera Joy?"-Pregunto Brock

"¿Tengo que responder eso?"-Dijo el azabache

"Muy bien hasta ahí las preguntas, Ash muchacho puedes sentarte justo detrás de la señorita Serena que esta alado de la ventana"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Claro"-Dijo el azabache mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ella

-POV Serena-

No lo podía creer, ahí estaba él caminando hacia mí, aunque esta vez no tenía su característica sonrisa, sus ojos se veían apagados pero era él, había creció bastante era más alto que yo cuando de pequeños teníamos la misma altura, sus características marcas bajo sus ojos en forma de z seguían ahí, ¿pero que es eso de que se llama Ash? Él es Satoshi, mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos no pude evitar derramar lágrimas al verlo, fue demasiado que preocupe a mis amigas…

"Serena ¿Qué te pasa?"-Me pregunto Korrina sorprendida

"¿Te sientes bien?"-Me dijo Dawn preocupada

"Si, si no es nada tranquilas"-Dije para tranquilizarlas mientras trataba de sonreír mientras veía a Satoshi caminar hacia nosotras

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-Pregunto Satoshi mientras me daba un pañuelo azul con un dibujo rojo

"Si, Gracias"-Dije al aceptar el pañuelo y limpiar mis lágrimas, pero note algo extraño ¿Por qué no me sonrió como siempre? ¿No me recordara? Todo eso me ponía triste

-Fin de POV Serena-

"Bien chicos el tema de hoy será aprender a integrar…"-Dijo el profesor Oak empezando la clase

Fue así como el profesor Oak empezó a impartir su clase donde podíamos ver a Serena ansiosa por que terminara la clase y pueda hablar con Ash, mientras que este último mantenía la vista fuera de la ventana como si fuera de lo más interesante pero entre momentos miraba disimuladamente a la peli-miel esa fue la rutina que manejaron durante todo el transcurso de la clase hasta que fue hora de receso…

"Así que vienes de Kanto"-Dijo Brock acercándose al azabache

"Si"-Dijo Ash con simplesa

"Mucho gusto soy Brock"-Dijo el moreno

"Soy Citron"-Dijo el rubio del grupo

"Me llamo Dawn"-Dijo la peli-azul

"Llámame May"-Dijo la castaña

"Soy Korrina"-Dijo la chica rubia

"Yo…yo soy Serena"-Dijo la peli-miel nerviosa

"Mucho gusto"-Dijo Ash mientras seguía viendo a la ventana

"No eres muy sociable ¿Verdad?"-Dijo May

"No soy muy social cuando sé que me terminaran odiando"-Dijo Ash dejando a todos confundidos

"Bueno si necesitas algo puedes decirnos"-Dijo Brock mientras se marchaba con los demás menos Serena

"eto…eto…¿Satoshi?"-Pregunto Serena con cierto temor por la respuesta

"Mi nombre es Ash"-Dijo el azabache sin mirarla a la cara

"No te creo, tu eres Satoshi aquel que conocí hace 8 años"-Dijo Serena seria

"No sé de qué hablas, en lo que a mí respecta soy nuevo en la ciudad y no conozco a nadie"-Dijo Ash

"No mientas yo sé que eres tu Satoshi…"-Dijo Serena cuando de pronto un estruendo llamo la atención de todos

"¡BUUM!" (Efecto de sonido)

"¿Qué fue eso?"-Dijo Serena asustada de pronto llegaron los demás chicos junto al profesor Oak

"Muchachos hay que salir del edificio ahora"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Profesor Oak que esta pasando?"-Dijo Brock

"La escuela está bajo ataque"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Quiénes nos atacan?"-Dijo Citrón

"Un grupo con ADN pokemon"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Esos monstruos"-Dijo Korrina con desprecio

Ash que hasta el momento había estado callado y escuchando todo se levantó y golpeo con enojo la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos sorprendiendo a todos

"Tranquilo Ash a nosotros también nos molestan esos fenómenos pero no andamos rompiendo lo primero que tenemos enfrente"-Dijo Citrón

"Es verdad, esos monstruos van a romper muchas cosas no los ayudes"-Dijo Dawn

"Chicos mejor hay que callar e irnos rápido"-Dijo el profesor Oak nervioso

"Todos los alumnos por favor de evacuar por la puerta del patio trasero"-Se escuchaba el altavoz

Así todos los alumnos del plantel corrieron con temor hacia el portón trasero solo para llevarse la desagradable sorpresa de que estaban rodeados por aquellos sujetos…

"¿A dónde con tanta prisa chiquitines?"-Dijo un peli-azul

"Les recomiendo que se rindan"-Dijo una peli-roja

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-Dijo un hombre alto

"Profesor Ciprés"-Dijo Ash

"¿Cómo lo conoce?"-Pensó Serena

"Ash, estos sujetos son peligrosos, no hagas nada estúpido"-Dijo Ciprés esto ultimo en voz baja para que solo Ash lo escuchara

"¿Tú quién eres chaparrito?"-Dijo el peli-azul

"¿Por qué atacan el instituto?"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"Por qué nosotros somos el equipo Rocket"-Un pequeño chico de blanco

"Soy Jessie"-Dijo la peli-roja

"Y yo James me-mes"-Dijo el peli-miel

"Y Meowth"-Dijo el chico de blanco

"Hemos venido a destruirlos"-Dijo Jessie

"Vamos chiquitines están rodeados no tienen a donde ir"-Dijo James

"Al menos que quieran sufrir nuestra ira"-Dijo meowth

-POV Ash-

Fue ahí cuando lo vi, esos del equipo Rocket querían hacerles daño a Serena y sus amigos, después de años de no verla al fin pude hacerlo, no permitiré que causen más problemas, espero que teman, tengo el poder para detenerlos aquel poder que me dieron hace mucho tiempo cuando logre que Serena escapara…

-Flashback-

Bien logre que Serena escapara así ya no será expuesta a más dolor con el experimento de Primera Generación, estoy seguro que pronto se reunirá con su familia que tanto extrañaba por la cual lloraba todas las noches, sé que ella llevara una buena vida pero…¿Por qué me siento tan triste?

"¡Maldición! Ahora si me la pagaras…paren el sangrado de su herida y llévenlo inmediatamente al laboratorio aprenderás a no causar más problemas por las malas"-Dijo el científico

"Vamos científico loco, soportare todo lo que me arrojes"-Dije mientras lo veía a los ojos retadoramente

"Veremos si eso es verdad, ya me pedirás llorando clemencia al sentir tu cuerpo al límite"-Dijo el científico

"Sobreviviré a tu experimento, no moriré, no aquí"-Dije recordando las lágrimas de Serena, sé que la volveré a ver, tengo que verla de nuevo

"Sobre tu amiguita, la dejaremos disfrutar su vida por un rato, después será su fin"-Dijo el científico mientras se marchaba furioso

Después que el científico se fuera me llevaron a mi celda mientras trataban mis heridas, cuando los guardias se fueron para avisar que estaba listo para ingresar al laboratorio encontré la libreta que siempre tenía Serena con ella donde escribía su día a día en este infierno, sonreí al tomarla en mis manos y la guarde como pude en mi bolsillo

"Al menos este recuerdo suyo me mantendrá cuerdo"-Pensé antes de ser ingresado al laboratorio

"Ya sabes en que consiste esto, ya tienes el ADN de un pokemon, ahora trataremos de ingresarte el de la mayor cantidad posible, la pregunta es ¿Cuántos soportaras antes de colapsar?"-Dijo el Científico con voz sádica

Se me acercaron varios guardias con distintas bolsas con diferentes nombres supuse que eran ADN, sacaron agujas que me incrustaron en los brazos y vi como avanzaba aquella sustancia hacia mi interior, al hacer contacto el dolor fue indescriptible nada comparado con la primera vez esto era totalmente diferente, era como si me arrancaran las extremidades lentamente, mis ojos se desorbitaban, me costaba respirar, mi garganta dolía por los gritos que salían de ella. Después de varias horas con aquel sufrimiento mi mente se vio obligada a ponerse en blanco, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, no sentía mi cuerpo, mis sentidos poco a poco regresaron a mí y logre escuchar lo que hablaban de mí.

"Sorprendente soportaste una gran cantidad, mañana te administraremos otras dosis"-Dijo el científico

"p…r…e"-Trate de decir pero me costaba hablar

"¿Qué dices no puedo oírte?, ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? O acaso me vas a pedir piedad "-Dijo el científico con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios

"Pú-dre-te"-Dije con odio en mis palabras

"Ya veremos si mañana me dices lo mismo, llévenlo a su celda"-Dijo el científico enojado

-Fin Flashback-

Por fortuna ahora estoy aquí no permitiré que ellos hagan daño de nuevo impediré que causen daño a más niños inocentes, lo que me paso a mí no le volverá a pasar a nadie, no mientras viva…

"¿Quiénes se creen que son para amenazarnos?"-Dijo Korrina

"Es verdad, aunque ustedes sean fenómenos son solo 3, nosotros ganamos en número"-Dijo Dawn

"Fueron creados con ciencia así que puedo descifrar como detenerlos"-Dijo Citrón

"¡Oh! Se lo tienen muy ¿creído no lo creen?"-Dijo James

"Deben de ser muy bobos para pensar que somos nosotros tres"-Dijo Jessie

"Tan solo miren a su alrededor"-Dijo Meowth

Por instinto todos volteamos a ver a nuestro alrededor y efectivamente estábamos rodeados, 20 no 30, tal vez 40 de ellos y todos con una mirada de querer destrozar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino aunque parecían novatos en esto de tener ADN pokemon los únicos experimentados y posiblemente fuerte sean esos 3, creo que se llamaban Jessie, James y Meowth…

-Fin POV Ash-

"¿Miedo? Lo puedo ver en sus ojos"-Dijo James

"Empecemos contiguo la chica valiente con su intento de revuelta"-Dijo Jessie mientras tomaba de la barbilla a Korrina

"No se saldrán con la suya"-Dijo Korrina con lágrimas en los ojos y miedo

"¿Escucharon lo que dijo? jaja"-Dijo Jessie como si le causara gracia

"Debes ver a tu alrededor pequeña todos esos soldados tienen diferente tipos de ADN pokemon, pueden hacerlos desaparecer en cualquier instante"-Dijo James

"Y todos ellos están bajo nuestras órdenes"-Dijo Meowth

"¿Últimas palabras?"-Dijo Jessie a la par que creaba una esfera negra en sus manos

"Monstruos como ustedes nunca serán aceptados"-Dijo Korrina con desprecio

"Todos ¡Ataquen!"-Grito James

"Bola Sombra"-Dijo Jessie

"No puedo permitir que les hagan daño a Korrina o alguno de mis amigos, tendré que usar aquel poder aunque eso signifique el final de mi vida escolar, al menos llamare la atención mientras los demás escapan"-Pensó Serena decidida

"Lanzallam…."-Trato de decir Serena pero fue interrumpida

"Tacleada de volteos"-Dijo Ash con voz firme

Y como si de un rayo se tratase en un instante los 40 soldados comandados por el equipo Rocket estaban fuera de combate y Korrina estaba a salvo a lado de Serena, todos estaban desconcertados hasta que asombrados vieron al azabache frente a los 3 malhechores mientras pequeños rayos cubrían su cuerpo…

"¡Serena! Tenía tanto miedo"-Dijo Korrina rompiendo a llorar mientras abrazaba a Serena

"Sorprendente así que eres uno de nosotros"-Dijo Jessie

"Y terminaste en un instante con los nuestros que son totalmente novatos, eso significa que eres alguien experimentado"-Dijo James

"¿Quieren comprobarlo?"-Dijo Ash serio

"¿Satoshi?"-Dijo Serena sorprendida al ver al azabache en acción

"Ash, te dije que no hicieras un estupidez"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"Estupidez sería dejar que lastimen a todos, retrocedan mientras me deshago de ellos"-Dijo el azabache

"No tientes a tu suerte bobo"-Dijo James

"Por lo que veo tienes ADN tipo rayo"-Dijo Jessie

"Sera difícil mandarte al otro mundo"-Dijo James

"Difícil pero no imposible"-Dijo Meowth

"¿Hablaran todo el día o vendrán por mí?"-Dijo Ash retando a team Rocket

"Mocoso lo lamentaras, Bola Sombra"-Dijo Jessie lanzando una esfera oscura

"Electrobola"-Dijo Ash dirigiendo su ataque hacia la bola sombra produciendo una pequeña explosión

"Nada mal, que tan bueno eres en el cuerpo a cuerpo, Placaje"-Dijo James aproximándose a gran velocidad al azabache

"Ataque Rápido"-Dijo el azabache acortando la distancia a alta velocidad colisionando con James, ninguno retrocedía un paso la fuerza fue tanta que se repelieron entre si volando hacia sus lados contrarios

"Nada mal eso me dolio"-Dijo James

"¿Enserio? yo solo use el 30% de mi fuerza"-Dijo Ash muy tranquilo

"Nos estas subestimando, Arañazo"-Dijo Meowth mientras le crecían grandes y filosas garras, Se lanzó sobre Ash lanzando zarpazos a diestra y siniestra

"Si eso me alcanza seguro que dolerá"-Dijo Ash mientras esquivaba los ataques

"Ya veo, solo tienes dos ataques físicos, los demás son a distancia"-Dijo Jessie

"Tacleada de Volteos, Ataque Rapido y Electrobola lo más seguro que el ultimo igual sea ataque a distancia"-Dijo James analizando al azabache

"Drenadoras"-Dijo Jessie mientras tiraba semillas que inmediatamente brotaron para atrapar a Ash en ellas

"¿Qué rayos?"-Dijo Ash tratando de zafarse de aquel aprieto

"Las drenadoras que quitaran toda tu energía así no podrás hacer ataques a distancia y como solo tienes dos ataques físicos inútiles no podrás liberarte, Jaque Mate"-Dijo James

"¿Por qué hacen esto? Tienen mi edad, pueden fácilmente tener una vida normal"-Dijo Ash

"¿Fácilmente? ¿Vida normal? Este mundo nos desprecia para ellos somos de lo peor"-Dijo Jessie enojada

"Te falta madurar, no todo es color de rosa"-Dijo James

"Te lo mostrare con aquellas que quisiste salvar, te enseñare lo equivocado que estas bobo, ¡Arañazo!"-Dijo Meowth mientras se arrojaba a gran velocidad a atacar a Serena y Korrina con sus afiladas garras

"Ya lo veremos, ¡Corte!"-Grito el azabache cortando las drenadoras

"¡Velocidad Extrema!"-Grito Ash poniéndose enfrente de las chicas a una gran velocidad

Serena y Korrina habían cerrado fuertemente los ojos esperando aquel ataque pero nunca llego en su lugar sintieron algo caliente que les caía en forma de pequeñas gotas

"¿Sa…to..shi?"-Dijo Serena en Shock pues enfrente de ellas estaba Ash con la camisa destrozada y con arañazos por todo el cuerpo.

Fue cuando Serena pudo ver aquella cicatriz en su espalda, aquella que se hizo años atrás al salvarla y ayudarle a escapar de aquel laboratorio solo que esta vez su espalda era más grande y tenía herido todo el tórax…

"Yo siempre te protegeré, nunca dejare que te hagan daño"-Dijo Ash mirándola a los ojos y trayendo recuerdos a Serena

"Es….espera un minuto, acaso tú, acaso tu usaste ataques que no eras de rayo"-Dijo Jessie aterrada

"Eso quieres decir que tú eres él, aquel que posee el ADN de todos los pokemon, el único sujeto que resistio mas de un ADN en su cuerpo"-Dijo James con terror

"Tú eres la Primera Generación"-Dijo Meowth con asombro

"Prefiero el nombre: Ash Ketchum si no es mucha molestia"-Dijo el azabache

"Mejor hay que irnos chicos"-Dijo Meowth

"No tan rápido, arruinaron mi primer día de clases así que no los dejare ir tan fácil, Tacleada de Volteos"-Dijo Ash golpeando al equipo Rocket a gran velocidad

"Maldito mocoso"-Dijo Jessie

"Ese Bobo es bueno"-Dijo James

"Hidrobomba"-Dijo Ash mientras arrojaba una gran cantidad de agua por su boca como si de una manguera de bomberos se tratase

"¿Piensas mojarnos hasta morir?"-Dijo Meowth en burla

"El agua es conductor de la electricidad así que…Impactrueno"-Dijo Ash dirigiendo rayos hacia el equipo Rocket que salió volando por los aires

"El quipo Rocket ha sido vencido por primera vez"-Gritaron el team Rocket mientras desaparecían en el cielo

"Tal vez me excedí un poco"-Dijo Ash mientras tocaba una gran herida en su pecho

"¡Ash!"-Grito Serena corriendo hacia el azabache

"Oh, te encuentras bien Serena"-Pregunto Ash

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Estas bien?"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"Si, es difícil sentir dolor después de lo de…. olvídalo"-Dijo Ash desviando la mirada ¿triste?

"Ash Ketchuma mi oficina ¡Ahora!"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"¿Pero por qué? No hice nada malo"-Dijo Ash defendiéndose

"Mira a tu alrededor"-Dijo Ciprés

Todos veían al azabache con miedo, con rabia y desprecio, algunos se podría decir que con odio, sin excepciones todos estaban en silencio, Ash se percató de todo y decidió desistir

"Está bien director Ciprés"-Dijo Ash con la cabeza mirando al suelo

"Serena tú también vienes, Oak tomare prestados a estos dos alumnos lleva a los demás a sus aulas"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

Ash y Serena siguieron en completo silencio al profesor Ciprés entre más caminaban rumbo a la dirección más se notaban las miradas de desprecio hacia el azabache, Serena pudo notar esto y vio que Ash caminaba como si nada mirando siempre al frente, cuando llegaron a la dirección el profesor Ciprés comenzó a explicar todo

"Ponte esto"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés dándole una camisa nueva a Ash

"Gracias"-Dijo el azabache

"Nunca imagine que atacaran tan rápido, pensé que tardarí días más"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"¿Quiénes eran ellos profesor Ciprés?"-Pregunto Ash

"¿Lo conoces Satoshi? hace rato igual le hablaste como si lo conocieras"-Dijo Serena

"Bueno…podría decirse que lo conozco de hace tiempo"-Dijo Ash

"Hace 2 años escuchamos de como un laboratorio de esta región fue destruida, cuando el Frente Batalla llegamos encontramos a Ash desmayado al parecer había utilizado todas sus fuerzas al destruir aquel lugar"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"Destruiste tu solo el laboratorio"-Pregunto Serena sorprendida

"Bueno un golpecito por aquí…otro por haya"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Golpecito? Lo único que rescatamos entero fue a ti"-Dijo Ciprés

"Entonces las otras instalaciones destruidas eran…"-Dijo Serena audazmente

"Captas rápido, así es el Frente Batalla le pidió a Ash que colaborara con nosotros y el acepto con una condición"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"¿Una condición?"-Pregunto Serena

"Si pero esa era otra historia, ahora al grano…¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?"-Dijo Ash muy serio

"Bien primero debes conocer la identidad de la organización que empezó con el Proyecto Z, los culpables de esa atrocidad son el equipo Flame"-Dijo Ciprés con mucha seriedad

"¿El científico de lentes era el líder?"-Pregunto Serena

"No ese era el científico de planta llamado Xero actualmente fugitivo, el líder de la organización es Lysson un magnate obsesionado con los pokemon en la universidad hizo una tesis sobre los efectos "positivos" de administrar ADN pokemon a los humanos, obviamente fue rechazado pero no se rindió, con su basta fortuna fue creando laboratorios en distintas regiones donde llevaba a cabo su sádico plan"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"Pero los que nos atacaron dijeron ser del equipo Rocket"-Dijo Ash

"Actualmente se conoce que tienen pequeñas cuadrillas dentro del mismo equipo Flame, se conocen dos hasta el momento, la primera que era el quipo Rocket y el otro el terrible equipo Galaxia"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"Eso suena a muchos problemas"-Dijo Ash tenso

"Y lo son, pero por el momento es todo lo que tienen que saber, regresen a sus aulas"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"¿Por qué me cuentan todo esto a mí?"-Pregunto Serena

"Porque Ash específicamente me dijo "No le quiero ocultar nada a Serena" así que le ahorre la molestias de que él te lo explique"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"Ya veo"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Entonces nos retiramos"-Dijo Ash

"Ash debes de tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"Lo sé perfectamente"-Dijo Ash captando el mensaje

Ash y Serena caminaban rumbo al salón de clases, la peli-miel iba un poco atrás del azabache algo nerviosa por el tiempo en que no han podido verse en mucho tiempo, hasta que la peli-miel decidió romper el silencio…

"Satoshi yo…yo…"-Dijo Serena con voz entrecortada

"¿Dime?...¡Eh! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?"-Dijo Ash preocupado

"Te extrañe"-Dijo Serena abrazando al azabache

"Yo también, haz crecido bastante"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa de nostalgia

"Tu también has crecido Satoshi…"-Dijo Serena

"Ash, llamame Ash, ahora ese es mi nombre"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Pero por qué?"-Dijo Serena

"Por alguna razón el Frente Batalla decidió que era malo utilizar mi verdadero nombre así que me dieron uno nuevo"-Dijo Ash

"Entiendo, pero yo me acostumbre a llamarte Satoshi"-Dijo Serena triste

"Está bien pero solo en privado sin que nadie esté cerca"-Dijo el azabache

"Gracias Satoshi, te tengo varias preguntas pero…"-Dijo Serena

"Las responderé después con el tiempo, pero hay algo que te quiero pedir"-Dijo Ash serio

"¿Qué cosa?"-Pregunto Serena

"Serena por favor no me hables cuando estemos en la escuela"-Dijo Ash con seriedad

"¿Que?"-Dijo Serena preocupada

CONTINUARA…

¿Por qué Ash le pidió a Serena que no le hable? ¿Qué pasara en el instituto Kalos? ¿Qué tramara el Team Flame? ¿Por qué Korrina se llama así y no Corelia? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo

Y Aquí el segundo Capítulo de esta nueva historia :D, Bien este capitulo revelo la forma de batallas que habrán de aquí en adelante, ya sé que soy terrible narrando batallas pero prometo mejoras, tal vez pregunte por que no hay comedia, la respuesta es sí habrá comedia pero a su tiempo, también con el tiempo se sabrán más cosas de Ash, saldrán nuevo enemigos y mucho Amourshipping

Recuerden comentar que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver, pues yo siempre leo los comentarios y trato de darles gusto pues mis historias las escribimos entre todos :D

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :D


	3. Chapter 3

"PROYECTO Z: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN HEROE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este FanFic contiene humor mexicano XD

*ACLARACIONES AL FINAL*

Capítulo 3: "Tú No Eres Un Fenómeno"

"Satoshi yo…yo…"-Dijo Serena con voz entrecortada

"¿Dime?...¡Eh! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?"-Dijo Ash preocupado

"Te extrañe"-Dijo Serena abrazando al azabache

"Yo también, haz crecido bastante"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa de nostalgia

"Tú también has crecido Satoshi…"-Dijo Serena

"Ash, llámame Ash, ahora ese es mi nombre"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Pero por qué?"-Dijo Serena

"Por alguna razón el Frente Batalla decidió que era malo utilizar mi verdadero nombre así que me dieron uno nuevo"-Dijo Ash

"Entiendo, pero yo me acostumbre a llamarte Satoshi"-Dijo Serena triste

"Está bien pero solo en privado sin que nadie esté cerca"-Dijo el azabache

"Gracias Satoshi, te tengo varias preguntas pero…"-Dijo Serena

"Las responderé después con el tiempo, pero hay algo que te quiero pedir"-Dijo Ash serio

"¿Qué cosa?"-Pregunto Serena

"Serena por favor no me hables cuando estemos en la escuela"-Dijo Ash con seriedad

"¿Que?"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"Que por favor no me hables cuando estemos en la escuela"-Dijo Ash serio

"Si, te escuche claramente pero ¿POR QUE?"-Dijo Serena desesperada

"Mira a tu alrededor, ante los ojos de los alumnos soy el enemigo"-Dijo Ash mirando a Serena a los ojos

"No lo acepto"-Dijo Serena con la mirada llena de determinación

"No quería llegar a esto…Hipnosis"-Dijo el azabache mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Serena

"¿Ah?... ¿Qué paso? Recuerdo que atacaron la escuela y de ahí todo es confuso"-Dijo Serena

"Te sentiste mal durante el ataque, el profesor y yo te trajimos a la enfermería"-Dijo Ash

"Tú eres Satoshi, ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Serena con miedo a la respuesta

"Como te dije antes en el salón, yo me llamo Ash y nunca nos hemos visto antes"-Dijo Ash serio

"Lo siento, tal vez te confundí con alguien más, pero no me rendiré sé que tú eres Satoshi"-Dijo Serena triste pero determinada

"No te preocupes, de seguro pronto lo encontraras"-Dijo Ash tratando de animar a Serena

"Eres serio, a veces frio con la gente pero… eres amable"-Dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa mientras caminaba rumbo al salón de clases

"Imaginaciones tuyas"-Dijo Ash mientras la veía irse

"Así que tu mejor "idea" fue sellarle sus recuerdos con Hipnosis, es un uso indebido de tus habilidades"-Dijo una persona a espaldas del azabache

"Talvez deba usarla en usted también profesor Oak"-Dijo el azabache

"Oh no seas tan rudo muchacho, no le harías daño a un inocente anciano además que diría tu madre al respecto"-Dijo el profesor Oak bromeando

"Tiene razón creo que mi madre me regañaría severamente si se entera que borre la memoria de un ex líder del Frente Batalla y peor si es quien me rescato hace 2 años"-Dijo Ash mientras sonreía

"Ves que no era buena idea recuerda que en los cuarteles de Kanto las noticias corren rápido y Delia podría enterarse, pasando a otro tema, Ash muchacho ¿Estás preparado para lo que viene? Sabes muy bien lo que piensan todos los alumnos sobre tus habilidades"-Dijo el profesor Oak serio

"Lo estoy desde que decidí entrar a este instituto, profesor Oak por favor…"-

"Sé lo que me vas a pedir y aunque me cueste trabajo lo intentare"-Dijo el profesor Oak tranquilo

"Gracias"-Dijo Ash

"Aunque dudo que Serena se quede de brazos cruzados"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Por qué?"-Pregunto Ash

"Vamos chico no puede engañar a un viejo, sellaste sus recuerdos sobre que tú eres aquel chico que ella tanto buscaba, no sellaste TODO sobre ti"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Y que con eso?"-Dijo el azabache

"Que la dejaste como al principio, con la duda de que si eres o no Satoshi, eso significa que quieres que te recuerde pero tienes miedo que a ella le pase lo mismo que esta por ocurrirte, los que tienen ADN pokemon son fuertemente discriminados, ella ya tiene una vida normal como estudiante, no quieres arruinar eso"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Es mejor ir a clases profesor"-Dijo Ash serio mientras caminaba rumbo al salón de clases

"¿Por qué simplemente no eres sincero?"-Dijo el profesor Oak pero la pregunta se desvaneció en el aire

Serena fue la primera en llegar al salón de clase y al llegar fue inmediatamente abordada por todos si amigos y compañeros haciéndole miles de preguntas que con tanto escándalo era difícil de entender hasta que decidió poner orden…

"No entiendo lo que dicen, pregunten uno por uno"-Dijo Serena confundida

"¿Por qué te llevaron a la dirección con "ese"?"-Dijo Dawn

"No recuerdo haber ido a la dirección, Sato…. Ash me dijo que fui llevada a la enfermería porque me comencé a sentir mal pero mis recuerdos son confusos"-Dijo Serena recordando lo ocurrido momentos antes

"Serena ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo daño "ese"?"-Pregunto Korrina preocupada

"Estoy perfectamente y ¿tu Korrina?"-Dijo Serena abrazando a su amiga

"Mis piernas aun tiemblan por el susto pero estoy mejor"-Dijo Korrina

"Se me olvido preguntar, pero según ustedes ¿Quién es "ese"?"-Pregunto Serena

""Ese" el monstruo que acabo con los otros monstruos"-Dijo Citrón

"El fenómeno que es el alumno nuevo"-Dijo Dawn

"Si no recuerdas nada, tal vez ese pervertido te Hipnotizo para violarte"-Dijo May dramáticamente

"Pero que cosas dices…"-Dijo Serena sonrojada mientras la puerta a sus espaldas se abrían

"Vaya ese insulto es nuevo…"-Dijo Ash entrando al salón tranquilamente, la reacción de todos fue más que obvia, absolutamente todos dieron un paso atrás por temor

"Satoshi"-Susurro Serena aun sonrojada

"Te he dicho muchas veces que soy Ash, no conozco a ningún Satoshi"-Dijo el azabache mientras caminaba hacia su lugar

"Me rehusó a tomar clases con semejante criminal, monstruo y fenómeno"-Dijo un chica de pelo corto y azul

"¿Y tú eres?"-Dijo Ash sin enterarse de nada

"Miette, me llamo Miette"-Dijo la peli-azul que se puso de pie frente al azabache

"Bien Miette, lamento romper tus ilusiones si pensabas que con esas palabras me iba a ir con el rabo entre las patas, pero no, y esto es para todos, solo tienen 2 opciones, la primera es que se acostumbren a mi presencia no me importa que me ignoren yo no vine hacer amigos, y la segunda… bueno no hay segunda pero entienden el punto"-Dijo Ash mientras volvía a su estado de "no me importa el mundo seguiré mirando por la ventana"

"¡QUE IDIOTA!"-Grito Miette enojada

"Eres muy arrogante solo por ser un mutante"-Dijo un chico de peli-negro

"y tu muy arrogante como para vestir como metrosexual"-Dijo el azabache

"No perteneces aquí…yo me encargare de sacarte a patadas"-Dijo Calem lo ultimo en un susurro apenas audible para Ash

"Quisiera verte intentarlo"-Contesto Ash con mirada desafiante

"Recuerda bien el nombre de Calem"-Dijo el peli-negro mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba a su tomar asiento

"Que susto, por un momento pensé que los iba a matar"-Dijo May asustada

"No seas tonta, en la escuela no puede hacer nada"-Dijo Dawn

"Según mi información el 99% de la escuela lo odia"-Dijo Citrón

"Y tienen razón, vieron lo poderoso que es, si lo quisiera podría acabar con la escuela en minutos"-Dijo Brock

"Pero acaso él ¿no nos salvó de esos malvados del equipo Rocket? Hasta ayudo a Korrina"-Dijo Serena tratando de ayudar a Ash

"No seas ingenua Serena, lo que ellos buscan es solo pelea y pelea, solo quieren demostrar quién es el más fuerte, son como animales"-Dijo Korrina

"Yo opino que mejor toman asiento que la clase ya empezo"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Profesor Oak, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?"-Dijo Dawn asustada

"Desde que le dijeron a Ash "pervertido de closet y violador" "-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Nunca dijeron pervertido de closet"-Dijo Ash mientras seguía viendo por la ventana

"Bien, tomen asiento continuemos con la clase"-Dijo el profesor Oak ignorando lo que el azabache le había reclamado

-P´vo Serena-

El profesor Oak está dando la clase pero yo no logro concentrarme pues mis pensamientos están muy confundidos, no logro recordar bien lo que paso, algunas partes de la batalla de Satos… digo de Ash contra el equipo Rocket son confusas y borrosas, pero eso no es todo también está la duda que si Ash es Satoshi no tengo el cómo comprobarlo, su carácter puede ser muy distante pero por momentos es amable a su modo…tal vez sea bipolar…. Lo que me pone triste es que todos lo odien cuando el solo buscaba protegernos, que lo tachen de animal, monstruo o fenómeno me lastima mucho pues él no se lo merece, nosotros no deseamos ser así…

"Bien, ¿Quién pasa a resolver el siguiente ejercicio a la pizarra?"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Por qué no pasa el nuevo?"-Dijo Miette

"Es verdad que pase el fenómeno"-Dijo Calem

"Más respeto muchachos, Ash muchacho por que no estas copiando"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Pues mi mochila incluyendo libros y libreas está flotando sobre el estanque de la escuela"-Dijo Ash señalando por la ventana y efectivamente ahí en el estanque estaban sus cosas flotando sobre el agua.

No pude evitar sentir rabia, ¿Por qué hacerle eso a él?, él nos salvó del equipo Rocket, él logro ayudarnos cuando nadie se atrevía a mover un solo dedo, Korrina me veía asustada tal vez porque mi mirada era de alguien realmente furiosa, busque con la vista por todo el salón para ver si encontraba al culpable y lo halle…Calem estaba riendo celebrando lo que había hecho, mi cuerpo se movió solo y me levante, estaba por irle a gritar con toda mi rabia a Calem pero una mano en mi hombro me calmo…

"Si no le molesta profesor Oak puedo pasar sin mis apuntes"-Dijo Ash mientras caminaba a la pizarra

"Claro muchacho"-Dijo el profesor Oak con una gran sonrisa

"No podrá hacerlo sin la formula"-Dijo en voz baja Citrón

"Si Citrón que es el más listo no puede hacerlo sin ver la formula, sin duda él está perdido"-Dijo Brock

"Él es todo fuerza dudo que tenga cerebro"-Dijo Dawn

"Es verdad el profesor Oak dijo que logro entrar sorprendentemente"-Dijo May

"Eso significa que tiene malas notas"-Dijo Korrina

Ash estuvo de pie uno segundos en el pizarrón, vio el problema y solo escribió como respuesta un "2" y así como llego volvió a su asiento, todos estábamos cuestionando lo que hizo Ash pues los ejercicios hechos en clase eran extensos y el solo puso un número, a simple vista parecía que el solo trato de adivinar la respuesta…

"Aparte de monstruo, idiota"-Dijo Calem

"Lamento contradecirlo joven Calem pero lo que puso Ash es correcto"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Qué? Pero necesitaba la formula"-Dijo Citrón

"Bueno la mayoría usa esa fórmula que es la extensa, yo uso una formula directa que me permite llegar al resultado sin tanto rollo"-Dijo Ash tranquilo

"Profesor entonces por qué dijo que sorprendentemente el ingreso a nuestro instituto"-Dijo Miette

"Creo que malentendieron el significado de lo que dije, el sorprendentemente entro a nuestro instituto por que el decidió entrar aquí y rechazar la invitación de la escuela de elite"-Dijo el profesor Oak a toda la clase

"Maldito"-Susurro Calem

Todos estábamos sorprendidos de la capacidad intelectual de Ash, la mayoría y me incluyo en ella, pensamos que él era del promedio, vamos para resolver semejante problema debes ser un prodigio, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos pero me percate de algo, sentía una mirada clavada en mí, una sensación de estar vigilada pero no era para nada negativa o acosadora era más cálida, ¿Acaso era Ash?, voltee hacia atrás donde está el asiento de Ash pero él estaba viendo hacia la ventana como siempre, tal vez es solo mi imaginación…pero de nuevo sentí la mirada pero esta vez voltee mas rápido captando un movimiento rápido por parte de Ash, entonces si era él…

-Fin P'vo Serena-

-P'vo Ash-

Vaya, creo que se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando bien solo tengo que actuar normal… aunque no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por sellar sus recuerdos con Hipnosis, bueno eso y el ver que ha crecido mucho, ya no tiene su pelo largo, ahora lo tiene corto, el uniforme le sienta bien, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en aquel horrible lugar casi nunca sonreía pero aquí puedo ver su sonrisa a cada segundo…y sus ojos azules brillan más que antes…Espera…¿Ojos?...¡Maldición! me descubrió, baje la guardia.

-Fin P'vo Ash-

Ahora ambos chicos estaban viéndose frente a frente y directo a los ojos pues el azabache se distrajo tanto que no noto cuando Serena volteo a verlo encontrándose de frente con él, así estuvieron por algunos segundos hasta que sonó la campana….

"Eso es todo por hoy, tengan cuidado camino a sus casas"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Es verdad, hay fenómenos por la zona"-Dijo Calem obviamente dirigido a Ash

"Tranquilo los fenómenos no se meten con debiluchos"-Dijo Ash mientras caminaba a la salida

"Diviértete recogiendo tus cosas del lago"-Dijo Calem

"Idiota"-Dijo Serena molesta saliendo por donde había salido anteriormente el azabache

"¿A ella que mosca le pico?"-Dijo Dawn curiosa

"No lo sé, pero no me agrada"-Dijo Korrina preocupada

"¿A qué te refieres?"-Pregunto Citrón

"Ojala este equivocada pero creo que ella defiende a "ese" "-Dijo Korrina

"Lo dices porque ella piensa que nos salvó del equipo Rocket"-Dijo Brock

"Eso no es todo, nunca vi una mirada tan furiosa como la de hoy cuando vio que le arrojaron la mochila a ese al lago"-Dijo Korrina

"eto… antes que las clases terminaran estuvieron viéndose a los ojos"-Dijo May

"¿QUE?"-Gritaron todos sorprendidos

"Si era como un juego de miradas"-Dijo May

"¿Cómo que un juego de miradas?"-Pregunto Dawn

"El la miraba, ella se daba cuenta y volteaba a verlo pero el rápidamente miraba hacia la ventana"-Dijo May explicando lo que vio

"¡La está acosando!"-Dijo Korrina

"Puede que Serena esté en peligro"-Dijo Brock analizando la situación

"Y si ha Serena le gusta Ash"-Dijo May tranquilamente dejando a todos con rostros sorprendidos

…..

"No Creo"-Dijeron todo al unísono

"Solo se han visto hoy"-Dijo Dawn

"Es verdad, además casi ni se hablan"-Dijo Brock

"Aunque Serena lloro cuando él se presentó y dijo un nombre…creo que era Satoshi"-Dijo Korrina

"Ahora quedan más incógnitas, ¿Qué le pasa a Serena? ¿Por qué su comportamiento? Y ¿Quién es Satoshi?"-Dijo Citrón dejando a todos pensativos

Mientras tanto Ash se encontraba cerca del estanque viendo sus útiles flotando, no había absolutamente nadie y soltó un suspiro mientras veía hacia las nubes, cuando alguien llego a sacarlo de sus pensamientos…

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"-Dijo una tierna voz detrás de él

"¿No te traerá problemas el hablar conmigo?"-Dijo Ash mientras miraba hacia atrás encontrándose a Serena

"¿Por qué debería?"-Dijo Serena

"Ya sabes, nadie se tomara para bien el que estés hablando con un fenómeno"-Dijo Ash mientras se metia al estanque recogiendo sus cosas

"¡TU NO ERES UN FENOMENO!"-Grito Serena sorprendiendo a Ash

"Vaya que eres rara"-Dijo Ash con tranquilidad en su rostro

"¿Rara?"-Dijo Serena confundida

"Absolutamente todos me evitan y me juzgan, en cambio tú podría decirse que te preocupas por mí y ni siquiera me temes, hasta quieres ayudarme… ¿Es por qué me parezco a ese tal Satoshi?"-Dijo Ash tratando de provocar a Serena

"Puede que sea verdad, te pareces a Satoshi o tal vez eres Satoshi, aún no lo sé…pero nadie merece lo que tú estás viviendo después de habernos salvado a todos"-Dijo Serena con la mirada ensombrecida

"Y se pondrá peor, pero no te preocupes a mí no me afecta, si me hablas te causaras problemas a ti misma"-Dijo Ash serio

"Pero…pero"-Dijo Serena aun con la mirada baja cuando sintió que la tomaban por los hombros

"No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti, estas levantando sospechas a tus amigos y conocidos, yo estaré bien, no necesito que me cuiden tú ya lo viste soy fuerte"-Dijo Ash tratando de calmar a Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Tú nunca sonríes de corazón?"-Dijo Serena sorprendiendo una vez más al azabache por lo perspicaz que era

"Hace años que perdí esa habilidad, es curioso ¿no?, Soy un humano con miles de habilidades adquiridas atreves de ADN pokemon pero perdí la más importante"-Dijo el azabache

"Es triste"-Dijo Serena decaída

"Pero talvez…"-Dijo Ash

"¿Tal vez?"-Pregunto Serena

"Pero tal vez haya encontrado la fuente de esa habilidad"-Dijo Ash mirando con nostalgia a los ojos a Serena sonrojándola

"A…a que te refieres"-Pregunto Serena nerviosa

"Nada en particular…nos vemos"-Dijo Ash emprendiendo camino hacia su "hogar"

"Mira que tenemos aquí, esto será interesante para el jefe"-Dijo un miembro de Team Flame que miraba a lo lejos con una cámara

Serena se quedó viendo al azabache hasta que lo perdió de vista por alguna razón sentía que estaba más cerca de Ash y con ello más cerca de confirmar sus sospechas, las palabras que él le dijo y el cómo lo dijo hizo que su corazón latiera fuerte y una sonrisa pareciera en su rostro, y así camino todo el recorrido a su casa, con una gran sonrisa…

"Ya estoy en casa"-Dijo Serena mientras se quitaba los zapatos

"Bienvenida hija, ya está la comida"-

Madre e hija comían tranquilamente en el comedor, pero Grace como toda buena madre detecto enseguida el contraste de emociones de la peli-miel comparada con la mañana, pues su hija había pasado de triste y desanimada a positiva y alegre

"Serena ¿Te paso algo bueno en la escuela hoy?"-Dijo Grace con sutileza

"Po…por qué lo mencionas"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"Bueno con la noticia de hoy en la mañana pues la verdad esperaba que siguieras desanimada, ya sabes…"-Dijo Grace que veía como su hoja dejaba los cubiertos y bajaba la mirada

"Sabes mamá, hoy bueno…hoy entro un chico nuevo a la escuela"-Dijo Serena tranquila

"¿Un chico? ¡Santo Dios mi hija se enamoró!"-Dijo Grace

"¡Claro que no Mamá!"-Grito Serena sonrojada

"¿Entonces?"-

"Bueno no estoy muy segura y no quiero hacerme ilusiones tontas pero estoy casi segura que él…bueno que él sea…"-Dijo Serena con voz entrecortada

"No me digas que…"-Dijo Grace completamente sorprendida

"Si mamá, parece que es Satoshi"-Dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa

"¿Pero cómo? ¿No estas Segura?" –Dijo Grace

Entonces Serena comenzó a contarle todo a su madre, desde la presentación del azabache bajo el nombre de Ash, hasta el ataque del Team Rocket y el acoso que ahora recibía Ash, Grace estaba atenta a todo lo que su hija decía, le costaba trabajo asimilar lo que ella decía, pero está contenta de ver a su hija feliz…aunque la duda persistía ¿Era él Satoshi? Le dolería en el alma que la única esperanza que tiene su hija se derrumbara siendo una completa ilusión, pero la mayoría de cosas encajaban, la descripción del chico de ahora con el de hace 8 años eran similares, solo que el carácter cambiaba y por lo que entendía Grace ahora el chico con el nombre de Ash trataba de ser serio pero entre ratos era torpe y bajaba la guardia….

"Serena hija, yo bueno… no quiero romper tus ilusiones pero ¿Qué pasaría si no es él?"-Dijo Grace seria

"Estoy preparada para ello, pero estoy segura que es él…"-Dijo Serena determinada

"También deberías hacer caso a lo que él dijo"-Dijo Grace seria

"Pero mamá sea o no sea Satoshi yo quiero ayudarlo, él es igual que yo pero lamentablemente por salvarnos se puso al descubierto y ahora lo discriminan"-Dijo Serena alterada

"No me mal entiendas hija, no digo que lo ignores o no le hables pero si lo haces frente a todos le causaras más problemas a Ash"-Dijo Grace

"Lo intentare"-Dijo Serena no muy segura

-Frente Batalla-

"Así que se empezaron a mover"-Dijo peli-gris vestido de verde y mirada seria

"Ahora que el muy idiota mostro sus habilidades será el centro de atención"-Dijo un pequeña peli-morada

"Vamos el solo quería salvar a mis estudiantes"-Dijo el profesor Oak defendiendo a Ash

"Siempre tan flexible Oak"-Dijo el peli-gris

"Yo lo llamaría Justo"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Captaron a un miembro del Team Flame alrededor de las instalaciones del instituto"-Dijo alguien con gabardina blanca y gorra roja

"¿Que? Infórmame del asunto"-Dijo el peli-gris

"Al parecer vigilaban a Ash, pero eso no es todo… la chica estaba con él"-Dijo el recién llegado de la gorra roja

"¿Serena?"-Pregunto Ciprés

"Maldición, Oak y todos los demás, hay que estar preparados, mañana será un día muy agitado no se involucren hay que dejarlo en manos de Ash"-Dijo el peli-gris

"Entendido"-Dijeron todos

"Ash muchacho, lo que te espera…"-Dijo el profesor Oak

Un nuevo día iluminaba Kalos y los alumnos poco a poco llegaban al instituto y no era la excepción para el azabache Ash, quien aunque tuvo un pésimo primer día de clases decidió continuar a pesar de lo ocurrido…

"Buenos días"-Dijo Ash entrando al salón y como lo esperaba nadie le respondió

"Parece que ella no ha llegado"-Pensó Ash tomando asiento notando la ausencia de la peli-miel

"Hey Monstruo…ven conmigo"-Dijo Calem

"No estoy interesado"-Dijo Ash

"Que vengas conmigo te dije"-Grito Calem

"Si te acompaño dejaras de gritar como histérico"-Dijo el azabache molesto

"Claro"-Dijo Calem con una sonrisa de burla

Ash siguió a Calem todo el trayecto hasta llegar a un callejón al costado de los edificios del instituto donde aparentemente estaban ellos solos….

"Si vas a confesarme tu amor, déjame decirte que yo no juego de ese bando"-Dijo Ash en burla

"Veamos si seguirás de chistosito después de esto (silbido) "-Dijo Calem que con un silbido hizo que varios alumnos salieran de los costados del callejón tapando cualquier escape para el azabache

"¿A qué se debe tanto público?"-

"Tengo entendido que no puede usar tus habilidades en la escuela, eso significa que no puedes hacernos daño"-

"Que inteligente eres, deberías considerar ser científico de lo obvio"-

"Veamos si sigues pensando igual después de esto"-Dijo Calem soltándole un derechazo en el rostro

"¡AHORA!"-Grito Calem acto seguido todos los alumnos que ahí se encontraban comenzaron arrojarle tomates, fruta, jugos, líquidos todo lo que tenían a la mano al azabache mientras le gritaban insultos, Ash se quedó parado recibiendo cada uno de los ataques sin decir una sola palabra y con la mirada baja….

Serena estaba llegando al instituto cuando se percató del alboroto sin darse cuenta de que trataba pero pudo distinguir a sus amigos en ella, para enterarse de que pasa consulto a quien más cerca tenía y se trataba del profesor Ciprés apenas salía del edificio…

"Serena buenos días"-Dijo Ciprés

"Buenos días director Ciprés, ¿Usted sabe por qué tanto alboroto?"-Pregunto Serena

"No tengo idea pero ahorita averiguamos"-Dijo Ciprés acercándose a la multitud

"Esto me da un mal presentimiento"-Dijo Serena que comenzaba acercarse y distinguir voces

"Vamos fenómeno, defiéndete, eso es todo lo que tienes"-Decía Calem mientras golpeaba a puño limpio a Ash que no se defendia

"¡Dale duro!"-

"¡Acaba con el!"-

"¡Se ve patético!"-

Eso era lo que se escuchaba alrededor de la pelea, fue cuando Serena logro distinguir a las personas que estaban en el centro de todo, al verlo soltó un grito ahogado pues Ash estaba cubierto de una mezcla entre rojo y otros colores mientras Calem lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas…

"¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACEN?"-Grito Ciprés furioso

"¿Director? ¿Se…Serena?"-Dijo Korrina

"Eto….no es lo que parece"-Dijo Dawn

Serena vio a sus amigos, Korrina, Dawn, May, Citrón y Brock todos tenía tomates en sus manos y la veían sorprendidos sin dudas ella los encontró con las manos llenas…

"Ustedes…no puede ser"-Dijo Serena derramando lagrimas

"Déjanos explicarte solo queríamos…"-Dijo May acercándose a Serena

"No se me acerquen, no por favor"-Dijo Serena rompiendo en llanto

"Todos a sus salones….¿No me oyeron? LARGO"-Grito Ciprés

"Hey Ciprés ¿Por qué tanto grito? ¡ASH muchacho!"-Dijo el profesor Oak viendo lo que pasaba

"Profesor nosotros solo nos defendíamos"-Dijo Calem

"Por lo que veo toda mi clase está involucrada a excepción de Serena…veamos si siguen riendo pues todos están reprobados"-Dijo Oak serio

"Buen trabajo fenómeno, todo es tu culpa"-Dijo Calem tirando al azabache hacia una bolsas de basura

"Todos a sus salones, ¡AHORA!"-Dijo Ciprés y como de rayo todos se dispersaron

"¡ASH!"-Grito Serena corriendo a socorrer al azabache golpeado

"Estoy bien"-Dijo Ash como pudo

"No estás bien, estar todo inflamado por los golpes"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"No te preocupes por mí, no me importa"-Dijo Ash tratando de levantarse

"Deja de mentir"-Dijo Serena molesta

"Yo nunca he dicho una mentira"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa triste

"Tú, tú….Idiota, está bien que te prohíban usar tus poderes en la escuela pero al menos hubieras esquivado"-Dijo Serena abrazándolo mientras lloraba

"La verdad es que nunca le prohibimos usar sus poderes en la escuela"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Es cierto, él no los usa por voluntad propia"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"Lo repito de nuevo, tu mascara de chico serio no te queda, porque tu amabilidad la supera"-Dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa

"No sé de qué hablas"-Dijo el azabache volteando su mirada a otro lado

"Bien Serena llévalo a la enfermería contamos contigo"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Claro, puedes caminar bien"-Pregunto Serena

"Por supuesto"-Dijo Ash tratando de caminar con naturalidad pero cayo de rodillas

"¿Decías?"-Dijo Serena

"Por supuesto que puedo, pero solo por hoy me apoyare en ti"-Dijo Ash pasando su mano alrededor del cuello de Serena

A paso lento Serena llevaba al golpeado azabache directo a la enfermería a que lo atendiera la enfermera Joy aunque Ash se negara diciendo "Estoy bien", "No necesito ninguna enfermera", "Solo estoy sucio no es sangre", "Destruiré la escuela si me inyectan", cosas normales….

"Bien, la enfermería tiene un baño puedes tomar una ducha mientras voy a buscar a la enfermera Joy"-Dijo Serena parada en la entrada de la enfermería

"Justo lo que necesitaba, oie sobre tus amigos, creo que no necesitas molestarte con ellos, bueno su reacción es normal…"-Dijo Ash

"De verdad eres amable, más que molesta yo diría que estoy decepcionada, no lo esperaba de ellos, bueno hablaremos de esto después"-Dijo Serena mientras se iba en busca de la enfermera Joy

-P'vo Ash-

Inmediatamente me metí a la ducha estaba todo sucio, mi uniforme era un asco que bueno que traje el de deporte para cambiarme…Serena exagera ni siquiera me golpearon tanto, bueno un poco pero gracias al maldito ADN pokemon mis heridas sanan rápido, claro no sanan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero si disminuye el daño provocado por alguien normal.

El agua cae sobre mi rostro y no puedo evitar pensar en ella, en Serena, ella es muy amable con todos sin saber si de verdad soy o no Satoshi me ayuda sin pensarlo, tal vez me odie cuando descubra que selle sus recuerdos…no quiero verla triste como ahora por descubrir lo que sus compañeros hicieron.

Salgo de la ducha buscando mi cambio de ropa pero no estaba, solo estaba mi uniforme sucio, ropa interior (bóxer) y la ropa de deporte la deje afuera…

"Maldición la deje sobre la cama"-Dije mientras salía a buscarla en la camilla de la enfermería pero por estar sumergido en mis pensamientos no reaccione a lo que paso a continuación

-Fin de P'vo Ash-

"Ash ya traje a la enfermera Joy…."-Dijo Serena entrando de golpe a la enfermería

". . . . . . ."-Silencio absoluto, tanto Ash como Serena se vieron a los ojos, fue entonces que la peli-miel bajo la mirada notando la vestimenta de Ash sonrojándose

"Pe…pero que haces vestido así"-Dijo Serena cubriendo sus ojos

"Hay una explicación lógica, estaba en el baño pensando en ti cuando…"-Dijo Ash mientras se cubría como podía solo por educación ya que ni se inmutaba

"¿En el baño? ¿Pensando en mí?"-Dijo Serena sonrojada con los ojos entre abiertos viendo a Ash

"Espera eso suena peor, lo que quería decir es que olvide mi ropa y salí por ella, al menos no Salí desnudo"-Dijo Ash

"¿De…desnudo?"-Dijo Serena con vergüenza

"Bien lamento interrumpir sus linda conversación pero será mejor que te cambies para que cure tus golpes"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"Claro"-Dijo el azabache dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño

"Vaya tu novio es muy torpe y simpático"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"Muy torpe…¡Espere! No es mi novio"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"¡Oh! Lo siento jejeje"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"Ya estoy listo"-Dijo Ash saliendo ya vestido con el uniforme deportivo

"Siéntate, veamos esos golpes"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

Así comenzaron a curar a Ash, curando un golpe por aquí, otro por haya, una venda aquí y alcohol por haya, todo en completo silencio hasta que Ash pregunto…

"Enfermera Joy ¿Usted conoce mi situación?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Claro"-Contesto la enfermera Joy mientras examinaba algunas heridas de Ash

"Entonces ¿Por qué se molesta en curar a un fenómeno como yo?"-Pregunto Ash

"¡ASH!"-Dijo Serena molesta reprendiendo al azabache pues le molestaba que el mismo se llamara así

"Mi profesión dice que debo curar a todos por igual, tenderle una mano a quien lo necesita sin importar que"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"Ya veo"-Dijo Ash

"Sabes debe ser triste estar en tu lugar, salvas vidas en tu primer día de clases, todos te toman odio por tener algo que tú no pediste tener y te cierras a los demás como autodefensa"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"¿A qué se refiere?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Yo te apoyo, tú no eres ningún fenómeno, solo eres un chico al cual le arrebataron su infancia por un terrible experimento, eres como un héroe que actúa desde las sombras sin importar que lo odien, pero mientras sigas fielmente el camino que creas correcto veraz que no estás solo y más personas se unirán a ti"-Dijo la enfermera Joy mientras tomaba con delicadeza el hombro de Serena-"No me había presentado formalmente, Soy la enfermera Joy mandada por el Frente Batalla…Ya puedes ir a clases si lo deseas"-Dijo la enfermera Joy mientras salía de la enfermería con una gran sonrisa

"Ya escuchaste, no eres un fenómeno deja de llamarte así"-Dijo Serena mientras le sonreía tiernamente al azabache

"Como digan"-Dijo el azabache mientras se ponía de pie

"Perdimos la primera hora pero de seguro recuperamos la segunda, vamos"-Dijo Serena

"Adelantate, si no nos verán llegar juntos"-Dijo Ash

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"-Dijo Serena

"Ellos me odian y bueno tus amigos…."-Dijo Ash con tacto para no lastimar a Serena

"Se a lo que te refieres, sé que tengo que hablar con ellos pero sigo enojada"-Dijo Serena bajando la mirada

"Ayer te dije que era mejor que no me hablaras"-Dijo Ash caminando hacia la puerta

"Lo sé, pero me niego a hacerlo"-Dijo Serena siguiendo al azabache

"Te causare problemas"-Dijo Ash con mirada seria

"No me importa"-Dijo Serena con la misma mirada

"Eres rara"-Dijo Ash con una curva en sus labios

"Tú obstinado y torpe"-Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa caminando al salón junto al azabache

-En algún lugar de Kalos-

"Prisionero de la Celda "S" Nombre Clave: P"-Dijo un guardia del Team Flame abriendo la celda

"Tus gritos son muy molestos"-Dijo aquel sujeto que lo único que se distinguía en la oscura celda eran sus ojos negros

"Este es tu objetivo, Ash ketchum del instituto Kalos, es un Primera Generación"-Dijo un hombre de traje negro con pelo rojo mostrando una foto de Ash en el estanque junto a Serena

"Ya veo, esto será interesante"-Dijo aquel prisionero que salía de su celda mientras tomaba del cuello al guardia electrocutándolo

"¡Ahg! Que haces….Aaaaa"-Dijo el guardia cayendo inconsciente al suelo

"!Ja¡ Patético….Destruiré a ese Ketchum y de paso amiguita"-Dijo el prisionero mientras se perdía por los pasillos de aquel tenebroso lugar

CONTINUARA…..

¿Quién será el prisionero de la celda S? ¿Qué pasara con los recuerdos sellados de Serena? ¿Qué le depara al instituto Kalos? ¿Qué hará Serena con respecto a sus amigos?

Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 y posiblemente en 2 semanas el capítulo 4 pues tengo que actualizar mis otras historia ;).

Ya se que pensaran…¿SatoSere96 metiendo a Calem en sus historias?, pues si, tenia que meter a alguien que iniciase el bullying y él era el indicado, así que disfrútenlo…

¿Qué les pareció?, A que no se esperaban el sellado de memoria de Serena xD, pobre Ash sufre de Bullying escolar …tarde un poco en actualizar pues tengo gripe, así como Ash en el anime solo que no tengo una Serena que escriba por mi jaja

Recuerden comentar, que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver :3

Bien creo que eso es todo… los dejo con las aclaraciones :D

Nos Leemos Luego

*ACLARACIONES* -Leerlas sin tener dudas, si no sean felices xD -

Sobre el capítulo pasado apaciguare sus dudas….

-¿Por qué sale Meowth si él es un pokemon?

R= Describí a Meowth como un chico que viste de sudadera/suéter blanco y que tiene el ADN del pokemon felino adoptando así el nombre de Meowth

-¿Qué pasara con las evolucione y mega-evoluciones?

R= Buena pregunta…y la repuesta es que las evoluciones no serán cosa del otro mundo, digamos que Ash puede usar fácilmente los ataques de un Charmander como los de su evolución Charizard…ya se ¿Desilusionados? Pues amigos míos la mega-evolución si será diferente solo que será en un capitulo a futuro, talve será sorpresa para no spoilers xD

-¿Y los cerebros de la frontera?

R=Pronto… ;)

-¿Escribiste Apurado, porque tu historia no da la misma sensación? ¿Por qué esa actitud de Ash?

R=Me ofendeis…Cada historia la pienso con anterioridad y esta no es la excepción, como escribí antes ya tengo la idea central en donde giraran los 10 primeros capítulos.

La actitud de Ash se tomó del anime "Mikakunin de shinkoukei" no al 100% pero la esencia, la idea es simple y sin mucha ciencia, la actitud de Ash es seria sin llegar a ser frívolo pero solo aparenta llegando a que su torpeza común destruya esa faceta entre momentos, obviamente no siempre será así y evolucionara con cada capítulo….

-¿Por qué tan corto el combate de Team Rocket vs Ash?

R= Fue corta por el simple hecho que era para que ustedes se adaptaran a cómo serían los combates en este universo, también reconozco que soy pésimo narrando combates pero vamos…mejorare con el tiempo XD

-Una aclaración muy importante y como escritor estoy avergonzado es….Team Flame= Team Flare

Lo acepto cometí el error de escribir confiando en mi memoria y sin corroborar el nombre, no creo corregirlo en lo que resta de historia xD así que acostumbrarse se ha dicho jajajajaj lo lamento :´(

-El próximo capítulo respondo Review

Nos Leemos Luego :D


	4. Chapter 4

"PROYECTO Z: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN HEROE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

*ACLARACIONES AL FINAL*

Capítulo 4: "¿Por Qué Siempre Tú? Pt.1"

"Perdimos la primera hora, pero de seguro recuperamos la segunda, vamos"-Dijo Serena

"Adelántate, si no nos verán llegar juntos"-Dijo Ash

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"-Dijo Serena

"Ellos me odian y bueno tus amigos…."-Dijo Ash con tacto para no lastimar a Serena

"Se a lo que te refieres, sé que tengo que hablar con ellos pero sigo enojada"-Dijo Serena bajando la mirada

"Ayer te dije que era mejor que no me hablaras"-Dijo Ash caminando hacia la puerta

"Lo sé, pero me niego a hacerlo"-Dijo Serena siguiendo al azabache

"Te causare problemas"-Dijo Ash con mirada seria

"No me importa"-Dijo Serena con la misma mirada

"Eres rara"-Dijo Ash con una curva en sus labios

"Tú obstinado y torpe"-Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa caminando al salón junto al azabache

-En el salón de clases-

"Entonces ese es el requisito para no reprobar por su comportamiento poco aceptable"-Dijo el profesor Oak a la clase cuando de repente se abre la puerta del salón por donde entraba Serena

"Lamento la intromisión profesor Oak, ¿De qué proyecto habla?"-Dijo Serena entrando al aula

"No te preocupes, el proyecto se trata de una investigación sobre el ADN y será en parejas, son libres de elegir a su compañero"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Un tema demasiado raro para estudiantes de instituto"-Dijo Ash que entro detrás de Serena

"¿Tú crees?"-Dijo el profesor Oak asiéndose el desentendido

"Por mí no hay problema, lastima por el fenómeno que trabajara solo"-Dijo Calem causando que todos rieran

"Serena imagino que no hace falta preguntar pero seremos equipo como siempre ¿verdad?"-Dijo Korrina la cual solo obtuvo una sonrisa fingida de Serena que convenció a todos los que la vieron

"Ya decidí, profesor Oak hare equipo con Ash"-Dijo Serena causando sorpresa en toda la clase

"No quiero tu lastima"-Dijo Ash con gran seriedad

"No es lastima"-Dijo Serena igual de seria-"Además eres el que sabe más del tema de ADN o ¿Acaso no quieres hacer equipo conmigo?"-Dijo Serena con mirada de cachorrito

"Oh dios! Dijo lo prohibido"…."La va a matar"…."No debió mencionar nada del ADN"-…."De seguro está furioso"-Eran los murmullos que se escuchaban en el salón ante lo que dijo la peli-miel

"¡AH MALDICION!"-Grito Ash asustando a todos menos a Serena-"Tu ganas"-Dijo Ash suspirando derrotado

"Buen chico"-Dijo Serena como si de una mascota se tratase

"Bien ya está el primer equipo los demás organícense"-Dijo el profesor Oak

Las palabras del profesor Oak hicieron que la clase saliera del estado de shock en el que se encontraban, aquel al que consideraban un monstruo era fácilmente domado por aquella peli-miel, desde esa perspectiva no pareciera que tiene el poder de destruir lo que se proponga esos eran los pensamientos de todos en el aula, pero eso no quitaba el miedo que sentían…

"Bien ya están todos los equipos, ahora reúnanse y planteen como realizar el proyecto, tienen 2 horas"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Bien señor experto estaré a su cuidado"-Dijo Serena sentándose frente a Ash

"No porque tenga ADN pokémon significa que sea un experto en el tema"-Dijo Ash algo irritado sobre el tema

"¡Oh! Se me había olvidado eso, yo no te lo decía por eso si no porque eres muy inteligente tanto que el instituto de elite te quería"-Dijo Serena como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"Eres rara"-Dijo Ash con una mirada que Serena podía describir como ¿sarcástica? No tal vez ¿divertida?

"No más que tu"-Dijo Serena riendo

"Está bien si se sobre el tema, pero igual se sobre otros temas"-Dijo Ash continuando raramente una conversación

"¿Así? ¿Cómo cual por ejemplo?"-Dijo Serena intrigada

"Sobre cocina por ejemplo"-Dijo el azabache con total naturalidad

"Así que cocinas"-Dijo Serena sorprendida-"Yo igual cocino y soy muy buena"-Dijo Serena orgullosa

"¿Así? Me gustaría probarlo algún día"-Dijo Ash con la mirada nostalgica

-Flashback de Ash-

Estábamos en la celda la cual fue nuestro tormento por varios años, era exactamente la hora del almuerzo donde nos daban comida rara con sabor inexplicable, aunque después de todos los experimentos que nos hicieron el apetito nos venció…

"Esto sabe horrible"-Dije al probar aquella masa extraña

"Es verdad, pero es lo único que nos dan, hasta yo cocino mejor y eso que soy pésima"-Dijo Serena mientras sacaba su lengua en señal de asco

"¿Tú cocinas?"-Pregunte ilusionado de saber sobre buena comida con buen sabor

"Si, aunque no muy bien que digamos"-Dijo Serena honestamente

"Cuando seamos libres quiero probar tu comida"-Dije con toda honestidad

"Eso lo veo difícil"-Dijo Serena dudando mientras su mirada entristecía

"Lo haremos te lo prometo, tu cocinaras y yo lo comeré todo, espero con ansias ese día"-Dije imaginando la escena en un futuro, los dos comiendo deliciosa comida preparada por ella, ambos con grandes sonrisas

"Es una promesa"-Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

-Fin flashback Ash-

"Me gustaría probarlo algún día"-Dijo Ash con nostalgia, aunque las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin quererlo

"¿Estas bien? Te quedaste en las nubes"-Dijo Serena mientras veía intrigada a Ash

"No es nada"-Dijo el azabache neutral

"Eres raro jajaja"-Dijo Serena riendo por los cambios de temperamento del azabache

"Mira quien lo dice"-Dijo Ash retadoramente

"Mira a esos dos se divierten de lo lindo"-Dijo Calem molesto

"Es verdad, ese fenómeno muy feliz mientras nosotros sufrimos haciendo este proyecto por su culpa"-Dijo Miette

"Nunca creí que Serena eligiera a ese tipo sobre nosotros"-Dijo Korrina irritada

"Tienes razón eso nos sorprendió a todos"-Dijo Citrón

"Es como si de la noche a la mañana se tuvieran toda la confianza del mundo"-Dijo Dawn

"Hay que mantenerlos vigilados, tratemos de escuchar de que hablan"-Dijo Brock causando que todos guardaran silencio y pararan oreja xD

"No terminaremos esto hoy"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"Podemos adelantar en casa"-Dijo Ash

"Me parece muy bien, ¿entonces vienes a mi casa o lo hacemos en la tuya?"-Pregunto la peli-miel

"Si no tienes problemas puede ser en la mía, vivo cerca"-Dijo Ash

"Perfecto, entonces avisare a mi madre que saliendo del colegio voy a tu casa"-Dijo Serena mientras escribía el mensaje a su madre

-PARA:MAMA  
DE:SERENA  
MAMI HOY LLEGARE TARDE IRE A CASA DE ASH A TERMINAR UNA TAREA NO TE PREOCUPES ESTARE BIEN-

"listo"-Dijo Serena enviando el texto

"Tu mamá no dirá nada que vayas a casa de un extraño"-Dijo Ash curioso

"No creo ya le he platicado sobre ti"-Dijo Serena que recibió en ese ínstate respuesta

-DE: MAMA  
PARA:SERENA

CLARO HIJA NO REGRESES MUY NOCHE…..DIVIERTE CON ASH (SATOSHI) PERO NO MUCHO RECUERDA QUE AUN ESTAS EN INSTITUTO :3-

"¡MAMA!"-Dijo Serena avergonzada

"¿Se molestó?"-Pregunto Ash

"No para nada, solo me dijo que….bueno olvídalo sigamos con el trabajo"-Dijo Serena aun sonrojada

"¿Escucharon eso?"-Pregunto Korrina

"Claro que lo escuche, Serena tiene el mismo tono en su celular que el mío"-Dijo May

"Eso no, lo de ir a casa de ese tipo"-Dijo Dawn

"Por donde se mire esto es extraño"-Dijo Citrón

"Pero no podemos intervenir ¿Recuerdan?"-Dijo Brock

"Es verdad Serena está molesta con nosotros"-Dijo Korrina triste

"De todas formas tratemos de hablar con ella a la hora de salida"-Dijo Dawn

-minutos más tarde-

"Bueno muchachos hasta ahí el avance por hoy, recuerden traerme ese proyecto mañana que lo recogeré al terminar el día"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Ahora pueden salir a su siguiente clase"-Dijo el profesor Oak saliendo del salón

"¿Qué clase sigue?"-Pregunto Ash

"Clase de gimnasia o deporte, hay que cambiarnos te enseñare donde están los vestidores"-Dijo Serena llevándose casi a rastras a Ash

"Serena obviamente está evitando hablar con sus amigos, esperare a ver cómo avanzan las cosas"-Pensaba el azabache mientras seguía a Serena

"Ese es el vestuario de chicas y este el de chicos, cámbiate y nos vemos en la cancha"-Dijo Serena señalándolos respectivamente para después entrar al vestuario

"Ahora que recuerdo…yo tengo puesta mi ropa de gimnasia"-Dijo el azabache recordando aquel "pequeño" detalle (que el autor casi pasa por alto jaja) para después ir a las canchas

Serena estaba cambiándose en el vestidor junto con algunas compañeras de otra clase con las que coincidían la hora de deporte, ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notaba la hostilidad por parte de las demás….

"Otra vez evite el hablar con mis amigos, creo que Ash se dio cuenta de eso, ¿Qué hare?"-Dijo Serena soltando un suspiro fue entonces que comenzó a escuchar lo se hablaba entre susurros a su alrededor

"Es la tipa esa, la que se junta con el fenómeno"-

"¿Con el monstruo? Que le ve a ese idiota"-

"Es solo fuerza y nada de cerebro, pero imagino que ella no tiene nada en la cabeza"-

"Debe ser muy estúpida"-

Esos eran los comentarios que algunas compañeras soltaban sobre Serena en voz baja, pero no contaban con que la peli-miel podía oírlo todo a la perfección gracias al ADN pokémon que incrementaban sus sentidos, cabe destacar que nada de eso le importaba a Serena pues sabía que tarde o temprano todos se arrepentirían de haber tratado así a Ash, con ese pensamiento la ojo-azul salió del vestuario con dirección a las canchas donde después de unos minutos ya todos se encontraban ahi…

"Bueno soy su maestra de deporte Cynthia, Hoy será un partido de quemados entre las dos clases, recuerden no ser tan rudos así que modera tu fuerza jovencito"-Dijo Cynthia dirigiéndose a Ash con una amable sonrisa

"¿Es una advertencia?"-Dijo Ash desconfiando como siempre

"Es una sugerencia no quiero heridos en mi clase o el frente batalla me tendrá en la mira"-Dijo Cynthia con tranquilidad

"¿Usted también?"-Dijo Ash sorprendido

"Soy Cinthya líder de la base en Sinnoh me veras muy seguido así que mucho gusto"-Dijo Cinthya mientras pasaba a un costado del azabache para que nadie más lo escuchara excepto por Serena que escucho todo perfectamente-"¡Empiecen!"-Dijo Cynthia

"Bien chicos demostremos que nuestra clase manda"-Dijo Korrina

"Les daré a probar un poco de Calem"-Dijo el peli-negro (*-Creo que tiene el pelo negro la verdad no recuerdo XD -*)

"Vamos por la tonta que se junta con el fenómeno"-

"Somos las campeonas en este juego reventemos en balón en su cara"-

"Claro borrare su estúpida sonrisa, no podemos contra el monstruo, pero ella es pan comido"-

El plan de los de la otra clase era eliminar a Serena pero con un toque especial de dolor puro, fue así que tomaron la oportunidad donde nuestra linda Serena se distrajo para arrojarle el balón con todas sus fuerzas el cual iba directo al rostro de la peli-miel…

"Serena ¡Cuidado!"-Grito Korrina que vio todo

"¡Ah!"-Grito Serena

"Bueno, bueno creo que me toca tirar"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa que a cualquiera asustaría y haciendo uso de sus habilidades logro trazar una trayectoria segura lanzando el balón sin golpear a nadie, terminando en la pared la cual quedo con un agujero del tamaño del balón, el cual estaba destrozado…

"Rayos, parece que me excedí un poco"-Dijo Ash tranquilamente mientras observaba el agujero humeante…

"Dije que no fueran rudos, Ash Ketchum 100 vueltas a la cancha"-Dijo Cynthia recriminando al azabache por su acción

""Velocidad Extrema" Listo"-Dijo Ash después de sus exhaustivas vueltas en 0.0005 milisegundos xD

"Eso es un uso indebido de tus habilidades jovencito….mejor olvídalo continuemos con la clase"-Dijo Cynthia

"Eso pudo volarle la cabeza a alguien"-Dijo May impresionado de la fuerza de Ash

"Pero no notaron algo más"-Pregunto Korrina

"Ash la cubrió"-Dijo Brock serio

"No solo eso, aquello no fue accidental"-Dijo Citrón

"Es verdad, ellas querían darle a propósito a Serena"-Dijo Dawn

"Lo que me pregunto es porque intervenir solo por un golpe con el balón, sería algo trivial para él pero no solo la cubrió si no que hizo notar que pasara si la molestan"- Dijo Korrina

"¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto Ash a Serena

"Si gracias a ti"-Dijo Serena

"Yo solo seguía las reglas del juego"-Dijo Ash tratando de esconder su obvia intromisión

"Claro, lo que tú digas pero Gracias"-Dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa

Después del pequeño incidente del balón las clases siguieron con su curso normal, tareas, proyectos uno que otro insulto para Ash así hasta la hora de salida donde una callada peli-azul caminaba detrás de Ash rumbo a casa de este….

"Llegamos"-Dijo Ash deteniéndose frente a un elegante departamento

"Bromeas, ¿De verdad vives aquí?"-Pregunto Serena sorprendida

"No te dejes llevar es solo la fachada/apariencia"-Dijo Ash mientras abría la puerta invitando a Serena a pasar

Cuando Serena entro noto que el departamento estaba vacío por dentro, basura de comida rápida por el suelo, ropa tendido por cualquier lado, solo un sofá ningún otro mueble u otro objeto decorativo, tan solo paredes blancas y una gran ventana todo era evidencia de soledad y tristeza…

"¿Porque no hay muebles?"-Dijo Serena

"No los necesito"-Dijo Ash neutro

"¿Y dónde duermes?"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"En el sofá"-Dijo Ash señalando el mueble

"Tienes un basurero tu casa"-Dijo la peli-miel remarcando lo obvio

"Ya limpié"-Dijo Ash haciendo gala de sus habilidades

"No uses tus poderes así"-Recrimino Serena

"Mejor empecemos con el proyecto para terminar rápido"-Dijo Ash invitando a Serena a tomar asiento en su "lujoso" piso/suelo…

"Entonces ¿Vives solo?"-Pregunto Serena iniciando conversación

"Así es"-Respondió el azabache mientras escribía sobre el proyecto

"¿Y tu mamá?"-Pregunto de nuevo Serena

"Esta en Kanto por cuestiones de trabajo"-Dijo Ash terminando de escribir-"Ya hablamos mucho de mí ahora te toca a ti, ¿Cuándo aclararas las cosas con tus amigos?"-Pregunto Ash serio

"Ves que eres amable, te preocupas por nosotros"-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

"Para nada, solo ya quiero quitarme sus miradas asesinas de encima cada vez que estamos juntos"-Dijo Ash que desvió la mirada-"Además es obvio que los estas evitando"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Es tan obvio?"-Pregunto sorprendida Serena

"Más obvio que las canas del profesor Oak"-Dijo Ash

"No puedo evitarlo ellos te hicieron algo horrible, sin importar las condiciones o ideologías que ellos tengan, lo que hicieron estuvo mal, tú no eres malo, no eres un monstruo, no merecías ese trato"-Dijo Serena triste

"Puede que tú lo veas así, pero ellos crecieron con otras ideas, era inevitable tarde o temprano pasaría, son amigos, dales una segunda oportunidad"-Dijo Ash con una mirada tranquila que relajo a la peli-miel

"Tienes razón, hablare con ellos para aclararlo y dejar las cosas claras sobre tu situacion"-Dijo Serena motivada

"Por mí no te preocupes, la próxima vez que los veas o hables con ellos recíbelos con una gran sonrisa"-Dijo Ash

"Das buenos consejos uno pensaría que con lo antisocial que eres serias pésimo en relaciones"-Dijo Serena bromeando

"Eso no es importante, lo importante es que mientras charlábamos termine el proyecto…listo"-Dijo Ash entregando varias hojas a Serena

"Está muy bien detallado ¿Estás seguro de entregarlo así?"-Dijo Serena leyendo el contenido

"Créeme es lo que el profesor Oak quería"-Dijo Ash dirigiéndose a la cocina

"Conoces al profesor Oak de antes ¿verdad?"-Dijo Serena

"Puede ser, olvida eso ¿Tienes hambre? Cocinare para ti si así lo deseas, soy un gran cocinero"-Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa desafiante orgulloso de su cocina

"Eso suena interesante, acepto la invitación a cenar"-Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

Así paso el resto de la tarde/noche para Ash y Serena, sorprendentemente para Serena, el azabache se veía muy relajado y cómodo, no estaba a la defensiva como en el instituto, hablaron sobre los amigos de Serena, como los conoció, que tan cercanos eran, aunque por otro lado el Ash siempre cambiaba el tema cuando Serena indagaba en su vida, ella quería una pista que le dijera "Si soy Satoshi" pero no la encontró, aunque aun así era un ambiente agradable para ambos y Serena lo podía notar, pero lastimosamente ella tenía que volver a casa….

"Ya es tarde mi madre debe estar preocupada así que me retiro, gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa"-Dijo Serena levantándose de donde estaba sentada (el suelo xD) para ir a la puerta

"Claro no te preocupes cocinar es uno de mis Hobbys"-Dijo Ash acompañando a Serena a la puerta

"¡Oh! Ahora se una cosa más sobre Ash Ketchum, eso es bueno"-Dijo Serena bromeando

"Jaja muy gracioso…recuerda lo que hablamos"-Dijo Ash serio

"Si señor soy amable, pero quiero demostrar lo contrario, mañana hablare con mis amigos, ¡nos vemos!"-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa viendo al azabache que tenía su mirada sobre un tejado vecino

"¡Espera! Te acompaño a tu casa"-Dijo Ash cerrando la puerta de su departamento

"No te molestes, no esta tan lejos"-Dijo Serena tratando de no molestar al azabache

"Solo se me antoja caminar, vamos"-Dijo Ash comenzando a caminar

"Si a ti te parece bien…entonces gracias tomare tu oferta…pero mi casa queda del otro lado"-Dijo Serena señalando el lado contrario a donde el azabache se dirigía

"Ya lo sabía"-Dijo Ash retomando el camino correcto con Serena a su lado

-Minutos después-

"Aquí está bien mi casa queda en esta calle"-Dijo Serena parando en una esquina

"¿Cuál es tu casa?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Aquella la de puerta rosa"-Dijo Serena señalando su hogar

"Bien, sujétate fuerte"-Dijo Ash cargando a Serena al estilo princesa

"¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

" " Velocidad Extrema" "-Dijo Ash que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en el interior de la casa de Serena, para ser más precisos a su habitación

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-Pregunto Serena

"Quería conocer tu casa"-Dijo Ash como si irrumpir una casa con tus súper poderes fuera lo más común

"Hay algo llamado puerta ¿Sabes?"-Dijo Serena con sarcasmo

"Vaya esto es sorprendente"-Dijo Ash

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Mi habitación?"-Pregunto Serena

"No, tú pesas menos de lo que imaginaba"-Dijo Ash que aun tenía a Serena en sus brazos

"¡Kya! Bájame"-Dijo Serena sonrojada y nerviosa

"De acuerdo, listo entonces me voy"-Dijo Ash que con la misma velocidad que entro se volvió a ir dejando en el aire un "Nos vemos mañana" que alegro el corazón de Serena

"Nos vemos mañana"-Dijo Serena a la nada pues Ash se había marchado-"Ahora como le explico a mi mamá como llegue a mi habitación"-Dijo Serena mientras bajaba al comedor donde seguramente estaría su madre

-Al día siguiente-

El sol salía nuevamente en Kalos donde cierto azabache se encontraba listo para un día más de instituto, se bañó, vistió y desayuno. De camino a su escuela en un rincón lloraba una pequeña niña rubia, Ash no pudo ignorarlo y se acercó…

"¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto Ash con su típica frialdad

"No lo estoy"-Dijo entre llantos la niña

"¿Te duele algo?"-Pregunto el azabache

"No"-Respondió la rubia

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué te ocurre?"-Dijo Ash

"Me llamo Bonnie y me perdí por querer demostrarle a mi hermano que puedo llegar sola a su instituto"-Dijo Bonnie

"¡Oh! Ya veo, yo soy Ash, vamos deja de llorar"-Dijo Ash incomodo

"Es que…es que…estoy asustada"-Dijo Bonnie llorando más fuerte

"Vamos mira la verdad yo soy un mago"-Dijo Ash tratando de distraer a la pequeña

"¿Un mago?"-Pregunto Bonnie mirando por primera vez a Ash

"Si mira, Agua"-Dijo Ash mientras de su índice salía un chorro pequeño de agua como si de una pistola de agua se tratase

"Genial"-Dijo Bonnie parando de llorar y prestándole atención al azabache

"Y eso no es todo, ahora mira esto"-Dijo Ash tronando sus dedos y en instantes prender su índice como un encendedor

"Sorprendente, ¿No te quemas? ¿Cómo lo haces?"-Pregunto la pequeña curiosa

"Todavía no acabo ¿Qué tienes en la oreja? Oh mira"-Dijo Ash sacando una hermosa flor

"Eres increíble"-Dijo Bonnie que ya no tenia rastros de preocupación, pero aun tenia húmedos sus ojos

Mientras Ash distraía a la pequeña Bonnie un grupo de chicos conformados por Citrón, Korrina, Dawn, May y Brock alcanzaron a verlos desde lejos que al percatarse de la presencia del azabache corrieron al lugar, aunque nadie se percató de cierta peli-miel que venía detrás del grupo e igual se apresuró para llegar…

"¡Bonnie!...¡Aléjate de ella bestia!"-Dijo Citrón molesto

"Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo si no quien sabe que pudo haberle hecho este a la pobre Bonnie"-Dijo Korrina

"Hermano espera el no hizo nada malo"-Dijo Bonnie en defensa

"Tú no te metas Bonnie, además la hiciste llorar, tiene lágrimas en los ojos que le hiciste desgraciado"-Dijo Citrón

"¡Esperen! ¿Qué están haciendo?"-Dijo Serena llegando al lugar

"Con la novedad que este sujeto intento quien sabe que con la pequeña hermana de Citrón"-Dijo Dawn

"En mi defensa, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo"-Dijo Ash seriamente

"Y lo admite, eres una basura"-Dijo Korrina

"Maldito"-Dijo Citrón que preso de la furia le soltó un derechazo que termino en el rostro a Ash

"¿Por qué no lo esquivaste? Con tus habilidades podías hacerlo"-Dijo Citrón sorprendido

"Un hermano mayor empuño su inexperto puño para proteger a su hermana, si lo esquivaba ¿No sería grosero de mi parte?"-Dijo Ash que ni se inmuto por el golpe dejando a todos sorprendidos-"Bueno se me hace tarde, me voy"-Dijo el azabache tomando su camino hacia el instituto

"Hermano ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?"-Dijo Bonnie entre lagrimas

"Por qué él te hizo llorar"-Dijo Citrón

"Tonto hermano, el solo me ayudaba porque me vio llorando ya que me había perdido en el camino"-Dijo Bonnie molesta entre lagrimas

"Entonces ¿él no te hizo nada?"-Pregunto el rubio para confirmar los hechos

"Claro que no"-Dijo Bonnie

"Siempre es así ¿No es verdad? Solo por el ADN que tiene en contra de su voluntad ya lo tacha de ¿monstruo?,¿de fenómeno? No se han puesto a pensar en lo que él siente, en lo que le afecta lo que le dicen, ¿el que tenga esas habilidades le quita lo humano?, ¿Le quita sus sentimientos?, siempre es igual, lo juzgan sin conocer, siempre será el malo de la película, el siempre pagara los platos rotos, ¿se han puesto a pensar en el INFIERNO que vivió?, no lo creo"-Dijo Serena explotando de coraje por lo ocurrido

"Serena el de seguro te lavo el cerebro, no debes escuchar lo que él te dice"-Dijo Korrina tratando de "razonar"

"Tienes razón, sabes que me dijo Ash ayer, me dijo que hablara con ustedes, que arreglemos el "malentendido" que ustedes no tenían la culpa de nada, que cualquiera reaccionaria así, pero tienes razón no escuchare lo que me dijo, pero algo si les puedo jurar, que aquel a quien ha insultado, golpeado y humillado, aquel individuo daría la vida por protegerlos a ustedes…adiós"-Dijo Serena marchándose al instituto muy molesta

"Creo que metimos más la pata"-Dijo Korrina sorprendida por las duras palabras de Serena

"Y hasta el fondo"-Dijo May

"Sabes, comienzo a pensar que tal vez estamos equivocados"-Dijo Brock

"Yo…ya no sé qué creer"-Dijo Citrón cabizbajo abrazando a una pequeña rubia que sollozaba en silencio

"Vaya esto es interesante"-Dijo una peli-naranja que observo todo a la distancia

-En la escuela-

"Buenos días"-Saludo el azabache como todas las mañanas y como siempre no había respuesta

"Buenos días"-Contesto Serena que venía detrás de el

"Oye lo de hace rato, yo…."-Dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por la oji-azul

"Yo sé que no hiciste nada malo, también sé que quedamos que hablaría con los chicos, pero ya vez lo que paso… no quiero verlos por un tiempo"-Dijo Serena decaída

"Realmente no sé qué decir en estos momentos"-Dijo Ash confundido por tantos acontecimientos

"Preocúpate un poco por ti"-Dijo Serena que cayó al ver entrar a sus amigos

"Serena nosotros queríamos…"-Dijo Korrina que fue interrumpida por la llegada de Oak

"Todos tomen asiento, espero hayan terminado el proyecto pues lo recogeré a final de la clase, bien empecemos con…"-Dijo el profesor Oak tratando de iniciar la clase hasta que alguien entro por la puerta

"Disculpe profesor Oak el consejo estudiantil requiere de la presencia de Ash y Serena"-Dijo la peli-naranja

"Oh, pero si es Misty ¿Para qué quieres a estos muchachos?"-Pregunto el profesor Oak

"El presidente quiere hablar con ellos"-Dijo Misty seria

"Ese muchacho ¿Que planea?"-Pregunto el profesor Oak

"No lo sé, como todo lo que hace siempre es un enigma"-Dijo Misty

"Bueno muchachos pueden ir"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Nunca tendré un minuto de paz?"-Dijo Ash molesto mientras caminaba hacia la sala del consejo

"Vamos no te enojes, aunque me preocupa el por qué nos han llamado, dicen que nadie ha visto la identidad del presidente del consejo"-Dijo Serena pensativa

"interesante, Tal vez quieran ponerle cadenas a la bestia"-Dijo Ash con mirada fría

"Sigues con eso, si sigues así me voy a enojar contigo"-Dijo Serena con mirada molesta

"Tratare de no decirlo en voz alta la próxima vez"-Dijo Ash que seguía mirando hacia el frente

"Vaya nunca imagine que fueras tan fácil de domar"-Dijo Misty quien lideraba el grupo

"Jaja muy graciosa"-Dijo Ash con sarcasmo-"¿Qué tanto tenemos que caminar?"-Dijo Ash serio

"Tranquilo señor paciencia ya hemos llegado"-Dijo Misty abriendo la puerta-"Señor presidente, los traje como me lo pidió"-Dijo Misty mientras se ponía de pie alado de un sujeto peli-café que estaba sentado de espalda detrás de su escritorio…

"Bien, bien, Ash y Serena, no tiene mucho tiempo que hemos empezado el nuevo ciclo escolar y ustedes ya son muy populares"-Dijo el presidente del consejo

"Al grano"-Dijo Ash serio

"¡Ash! No seas grosero"-Regaño Serena

"El reglamento escolar prohíbe rotundamente peleas o pleitos fuera y dentro de la institución…y ustedes queridos estudiantes armaron una escenita hoy en la mañana, no es así Misty"-Dijo el presidente que seguía de espaldas

"Así es, hubo gritos, golpes, regaños y más gritos"-Dijo Misty que fue testigo de todo

"Llámenme loco, pero eso se considera una pelea o pleito, dime Ashy-boy como deberíamos solucionar esto"-Dijo el presidente

"Tal vez golpeándote en la cara Gary Oak"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras miraba como el presidente del consejo daba vuelta en su silla dando la cara por fin

"Tiempo sin vernos Ash"-Dijo Gary con una sonrisa

"¿Conoces al presidente del consejo estudiantil?"-Pregunto sorprendida Serena

"Nos conocemos desde niños"-Dijo Ash

"Somos amigos de la infancia, nos dejamos de ver a los 5 años cuando paso eso…"-Dijo Gary serio

"¿Qué paso a los 5 años?"-Dijo Serena interesada pues en esa pregunta se podía esconder la identidad de quien estaba buscando

"Me cambie de casa…"-Mintió Ash

"Así es, fue hasta hace poco que nos volvimos a ver, pero nunca imagine que estudiaríamos en la misma escuela"-Dijo Gary que capto a la perfección que Ash quería esconder la verdad de Serena

"Oh ya veo….ESPERA, Gary Oak, como el profesor Oak"-Dijo Serena

"Él es el nieto del profesor Oak"-Dijo Ash aclarando la duda de la peli-miel

"Pero puedes decirme Gary, mucho gusto Serena veo que cuidas bien de Ashy-boy"-Dijo Gary haciendo notar lo cercano que eran

"Eh, no al contrario he recibido mucha ayuda de él"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Entonces ¿Para qué nos llamaste?"-Pregunto Ash

"Para saludarte y conocer a la famosa chica que te tiene amaestrado"-Dijo Gary burlándose del azabache

"Si sigues con tus bromas te juro que acabo contigo y con todo el instituto"-Dijo Ash mosqueado

"¡PUUM!"-Sonó un estruendo que alarmo a toda la escuela (Efecto de sonido marca SatoSere96)

Todos en el consejo estudiantil estaban sorprendidos y se quedaron viendo a Ash que tenia los ojos muy abiertos y solo articulo

"No me miren así, yo no he sido"-Dijo Ash en su defensa

Todos se asomaron a la ventana y vieron a la distancia salir humo de alguna casa, los del consejo desconocían la ubicación del lugar pero para Ash y Serena era todo lo contrario…

"¡Ash esa es tu casa!"-Dijo Serena alterada

"¡Oh! Es verdad"-Dijo Ash viendo el humo salir de su departamento

"PUUM"-Se volvió a escuchar un fuerte estruendo y pudieron ver que esta vez fue el portón principal del colegio el que salía volando por los aires

"¡Hola... ¡Ash puedes salir a jugar!"-Dijo un peli-morado con sarcasmo mientras rompía todo a su paso en la entrada del instituto

"¿Y tú eres? ¿Tú eres el que nos seguía ayer en la noche?"-Pregunto Ash que rápidamente acudió a donde estaba el peli-morado para evitar más destrozos

"Yo soy Paul, pero puedes llamarme "tu muerte segura" "-Dijo Paul con una mirada asesina

CONTINUARA….

SatoSere96 ha renacido de las cenizas :D

Estamos de vuelta, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Y la repuesta es fácil, todo está en la fanpage de Facebook :D….pero si no te enteraste el problema fue que mi anterior laptop murió , tuve que comprar otra, ya saben economía difícil, trabajo, estudio, el idiota de peña nieto, blah blah…. Alégrense que he vuelto :D

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :3

ACLARACIONES:

-¿Cómo es que Ash puede sacar chorros de agua o encender sus dedos?

R=Ash tiene sus poderes en un control sorprendente por lo que puede "activarlos" pero a pequeña escala, nada poderoso, solo con finalidad de entretener :D

-¿Ash tiene el de todos incluso legendarios, o solo los que se ven normalmente?

R=Solo los normales, legendarios ¿próximamente?

Respondo Comentarios :3

Cutesaralisa: El poder de los Bidoofs puede sobrecargar el cuerpo de Ash y fallecer …Legendarios próximamente

Azure Striker Gunvolt: Gracias espero seguir contando con tu apoyo :D

Yuzuki Usagi: Lees mentes? Todo eso lo tengo planeado jajajaja

SkyBoss72: Acertaste, felicidades te ganaste un taco :D Saludos

Mcanario de Mariby: Gracias buenas cosas se aproximan :D

BGBFAN-FICS: Tengo pensado expandirme sobre el ese tema en partículas :D

Andreu320: He vuelto a la batalla compañero… :D

LupitaChapero: Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo, tarde pero seguro :3

estrobert530: ¿Sabes? Odio las peleas, tomare tu comentario como crítica constructiva, aunque debo destacar que el que necesita el diccionario es otro por su ortografía XD…..¡Ah! una cosa más, si no te gusta mi narración, mi forma de escribir o la temática de la historia ¿Qué heces aqui?...

Nos Leemos Luego :3


	5. Chapter 5

"PROYECTO Z: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN HEROE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

*ACLARACIONES AL FINAL*

Capítulo 5: "¿Por Qué Siempre Tú? Pt.2"

"PUUM"-Se volvió a escuchar un fuerte estruendo y pudieron ver que esta vez fue el portón principal del colegio el que salía volando por los aires

"¡Hola... ¡Ash puedes salir a jugar!"-Dijo un peli-morado con sarcasmo mientras rompía todo a su paso en la entrada del instituto

"¿Y tú eres? ¿Tú eres el que nos seguía ayer en la noche?"-Pregunto Ash que rápidamente acudió a donde estaba el peli-morado para evitar más destrozos

"Yo soy Paul, pero puedes llamarme "tu muerte segura" "-Dijo Paul con una mirada asesina

"¡Ash!"-Gritaba Serena mientras se acercaba dónde estaban Ash y Paul

"Otra vez tú, no puedes dejar el instituto intacto ni por 48 hrs"-Dijo Korrina que al igual que todos los amigos de Serena se acercaban al lugar de los hechos

"Muy bien "Paul tu muerte segura", ¿Por qué volaste mi casa por los cielos?"-Pregunto Ash serio

"Por diversión, y hubiera sido igual para tu amiguita, pero evitaste que viera donde vive"-Dijo Paul señalando a Serena

"Por eso hizo lo de anoche, él me estaba protegiendo"-Dijo Serena en voz baja para sí misma, pero fue escuchada por sus amigos

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Te protegió? No es más que una fachada para que confíes en él"-Dijo Korrina confundida

"Vaya, Ash la tiene difícil con compañeros que no confían ni un poco en él"-Dijo Gary que se acercaba a donde ocurría todo

"¿Y tú quién eres para meterte en esto?"-Dijo Citrón molesto

"Oh, no soy nadie tranquilo…¡Oh! espera, claro que puedo, porque soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil"-Dijo Gary con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Que? ¿usted es el presidente?"-Dijo Dawn sorprendida

"Presidente, el director ya evacuo a todos solo quedamos nosotros"-Dijo Misty uniéndose a los demás

"Perfecto, ¡Ash ya puedes golpearlo cuanto quieras!"-Grito Gary

"Cállate Gary, me encargare de el en un minuto"-Dijo Ash confiado

"Comienzo a sentirme ignorado y eso me molesta, sabes encontré algo interesante en tu departamento, me pregunto que pensaran tus amigos y la chica que tanto te empeñas en proteger si leyeran esta libreta"-Dijo Paul molesto mientras enseñaba la libreta que se observaba ya desgastada por el tiempo, pero claramente se podía observar en su portada las iniciales "S S"

"Maldito, devuélveme eso"-Dijo Ash furioso

"Oh, no tan rápido también tengo esto, ¿Sabes lo que es?"-Pregunto Paul mientras sacaba de su bolsa un CD –"Por tu rostro creo que es una negativa, te contare, en este CD esta un pequeño video de los experimentos del sujeto de prueba de la "Primera Generación" y los métodos utilizados para esos experimentos"-Dijo Paul que sostenía en una mano la libreta y en la otra un CD

"Tenías todo planeado no es así, seguirnos ayer, destruir mi casa y encontrar la libreta, pero ¿Con que finalidad?"-Dijo Ash analizando todo

"Fuiste muy descuidado Ash, has estado bailando en la palma de mi mano desde hace tiempo"-Dijo Paul con voz frívola

"Eso explica por qué había tanta gente del frente batalla en la escuela, verdad profesor Ciprés y profesor Oak"-Dijo Ash

"Vaya muchacho es difícil esconderse de ti"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Tienes razón el frente batalla recibió informes de una posible amenaza nivel A, solo estábamos alerta"-Dijo Ciprés

"¿Nivel A? Creen que soy UN MALDITO NIVEL A"-Dijo Paul furioso

"Les demostrare de lo que estoy hecho"-Dijo Paul que a una velocidad sorprendente se puso frente a Serena –"Toma todo tuyo, ahora muere "Puño Trueno""-Dijo Paul que entregaba la libreta a Serena y al mismo tiempo su puño se rodeaba de electricidad listo para impactar de lleno con la peli-miel

"Esta libreta yo la conozco, ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?...voy a morir"-Pensó Serena mientras veía el puño aproximarse

" "Super Golpe" "-Dijo Ash golpeando a Paul y así alejándolo de Serena

"Era de esperarse que la defendieras, pero que tal a tus otros amiguitos"-Dijo Paul

"Todos, fuera de aquí"-Dijo Ash serio

"Oye maleducado no nos hables asi"-Dijo Dawn

"No escucharon, LARGO"-Grito furioso Ash

"Muy tarde, "Púas Toxicas" "-Dijo Paul mientras energía de color morada tomaba forma de agujas alrededor de el

"Maldición eres otro "Primera Generación" "-Dijo Ash sorprendido

"No puede ser, pensé que Ash era el único"-Dijo el profesor Ciprés

"¿Primera Generación?"-Susurro Serena al mismo tiempo que sus dolores de cabeza se incrementaban

"Están tardando en sacar sus traseros de aquí"-Dijo Ash volteando a ver a todos y en su rosto todos podían ver ¿nervios? ¿preocupación?

"No me des ordenes idiota"-Dijo Korrina molesta

"Comencemos con la rubia exasperante"-Dijo Paul dirigiendo una de las Púas toxicas a la rubia que cerró los ojos con infinito temor, pero no sintió absolutamente nada, al abrir sus ojos vio aquel al que había llamado idiota ser atravesado en el hombro por aquella energía morada en forma de aguja

"Pero qué demonios…"-Dijo Korrina que aún no asimilaba lo que pasaba

"Jajaja eres tan patético, enserio los vas a proteger, bien ahora al Nerd"-Dijo Paul lanzando nuevamente su ataque, pero esta vez contra el rubio del grupo

"Oye acaso tu…."-Dijo Citron sorprendido que nuevamente Ash recibía el ataque por ellos

"JAJAJA Ahora la de la falda corta"-Dijo Paul atacando a Dawn con la misma técnica y de nuevo el azabache se interponía entre el ataque y el objetivo

"Subamos de nivel, Ahora al ojos cerrados, a la tonta y al anciano"-Dijo Paul que había atacado a Brock, May y al profesor Oak

" "Velocidad Extrema"-Dijo el azabache logrando con su máxima velocidad interceptar todo a tiempo

"Muchacho esas Púas son como veneno no lo tomes tan a la ligera…Espera ¿Me llamo anciano?"-Dijo el profesor Oak preocupado

"Así que todo este tiempo solo usaste tu velocidad normal sin ninguna habilidad del ADN, vaya eres sorprendente"-Dijo Paul mientras veía a Ash que en esos momentos se encontraba sudando debido al veneno de las Púas Toxicas

"Esto no es nada, puedo seguir cuanto quiera…"-Dijo Ash pero no termino pues comenzó a escupir sangre

"¡Ash!"-Grito Serena asustada por el estado del azabache

"Maldición ¿cuantas Púas recibió?, el veneno ha avanzado demasiado"-Dijo Ciprés mientras examinaba a Ash

"Si esas Púas nos hubieran dado a nosotros…"-Dijo Korrina asustada

"Ahora mismo estaríamos justo como el…"-Dijo Citrón que abrazo a Bonnie que tenia los ojos llorosos

"O peor aún estaríamos muertos"-Dijo May que cayo de rodillas por la impresión

"Él nos salvó"-Dijo Brock serio viendo como Ash escupía más sangre

"Eres patético, no me canso de decirlo, bien ahora que estas en ese estado tan mediocre, creo que matare a aquel chico"-Dijo Paul señalando a Calem que temblaba como gelatina al ver como la Pua Toxica se aproximaba a él, pero nuevamente aun con sangre chorreando de su boca ahí se encontraba Ash que logro sujetar con la mano desnuda aquella Púa

"No tan rápido Paul, aún estoy de pie"-Dijo Ash sosteniendo la Púa Toxica en su mano

"¿Porque? No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué los defiendes? Si se nota en sus ojos que te tienen temor, se nota que te ven como un monstruo, veo sus ojos y ¿Sabes qué percibo? "miedo" un terrible miedo, cuando esto termine aquellos a los que protegiste a costa de tu sangre y tu cuerpo te traicionaran te darán la espalda, te tacharan de fenómeno, aunque recibiste daño por ellos, así son todos"-Dijo Paul serio mirando a todos con uno ojos llenos de odio que penetraban hasta su alma a cualquiera que los viera

"A veces los humanos le temen a cosas que no entienden, a cosas que están fuera de sus estándares de "normalidad" y se autoprotegen señalando al otro como agresor convirtiéndose en victima cuando es al revés"-Dijo Ash que comenzaba a brillar por alguna razón-""Recuperación""-Dijo el azabache

"Ridículo, eso curara solo tu estado no te restaurara la energía perdida"-Dijo Paul molesto

"No es como que haya perdido mucha energía"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa confiada ya que se había recuperado

"Creo que termino el calentamiento, empecemos…"Puño Trueno""-Dijo Paul lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Ash

"Gary llévate a todos de aquí, solo me estorban "Super Golpe" "-Dijo Ash que se dirigía contra Paul para un justo intercambio de golpes

"No le des ordenes al presidente"-Dijo Gary orgulloso

"Tenemos que irnos, somos los únicos aquí así que entremos a instituto para ver desde lejos"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS DE AQUI"-Grito Ash molesto mientras seguía intercambiando golpes con Paul los cuales no cedían contra el otro, sus puños impactaban contra el puño contrario o contra el rostro del adversario, pero ninguno tenía ventaja…Entre el caos ocasionado un CD salió volando directo a los pies de Gary…

"Esto se le cayó a ese tal Paul, ¿porque este CD molesto tanto a Ash?, no lo se pero lo averiguare"-Pensó Gary mientras metía el CD a su bolsa y corría con todos dentro del instituto

"Creo que estaremos seguros en la sala del consejo"-Dijo Misty liderando a todos rumbo a la sala del consejo

"Genial, entren desde la ventana se ve todo claramente"-Dijo Gary que apenas entro comenzó a buscar "algo"

"Sabía que el profesor Ciprés era del Frente Batalla pero me sorprendió que usted también lo sea profesor Oak"-Dijo Citrón

"Bueno hice muchas locuras en mi juventud"-Dijo bromeando el profesor Oak

"El abuelo esconde mucho más de lo que aparenta…¡Aquí esta!"-Dijo Gary encontrando al fin lo que buscaba

"¿Abuelo? El presidente del consejo es sobrino del profesor Oak"-Dijo Korrina sorprendida

"Y amigo de la infancia de Ash también"-Dijo Gary mientras conectaba la DVD que encontró a la televisión

"Ash"-Susurro Serena viendo el brutal intercambio de golpe que aún tenían Ash y Paul

"Asi que le estorbábamos ¿no?"-Dijo Korrina acercándose a Serena

"Es una pésima escusa"-Dijo Dawn que de igual manera se acercó a ellas

"Él no puede ser honesto con el mismo y decir "me preocupa que salgan lastimados busquen refugio" "-Dijo Citrón viendo el combate

"Pero tiene razón, antes no le hubiéramos creído si nos decía su verdadera intención"-dijo Brock arrepentido

"Sigue jugando a ser el malo"-Dijo May viendo triste hacia el techo

"Quien le dijo a ese idiota que puede lucir genial delante de nostros"-Dijo Calem

"Chicos"-Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

"Veo que su perspectiva de Ash ha cambiado y eso es bueno"-Dijo Gary contento

"Olvida eso, ¿Por qué se comporta así Ash? Y ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Paul?"-Dijo Korrina

"Eso lo averiguaremos con esto, cuando se lo mostro a Ash él parecía muy molesto asi que veremos que hay aquí"-Dijo Gary metiendo el CD y reproduciéndolo

-En el CD –

(*NOTA: Los Cambio de escena son como la distorsión que hay cuando cambias de canal o de una cámara que sale en las películas de terror, ya saben cómo paranormal xD…aclarado el punto imaginen esas transiciones, disfruten*)

Se podía apreciar un lugar tétrico con paredes de color gris con ligero moho causado por la humedad del lugar, tan solo verlo era deprimente, de repente la cámara enfoco hacia otro lado donde se encontraba un hombre bajito vestido de rojo y con unas gafas que después de aclararse la garganta procedió a hablar dirigiéndose a la cámara

"Proyecto Z Bitácora 1, Soy Xero el científico de cabecera de este proyecto según nuestras investigaciones sobre el ADN pokemon pudimos llegar a la conclusión que el ADN puede adaptarse al de un humano promedio en este caso un niño promedio de 8 años de edad"-Dijo Xero mientras la cámara enfocaba a un azabache atado de pies y manos recostado en una camilla de metal

"Nuestro sujeto de prueba responde al nombre de Satoshi y se le ha sido el único en resistir más de un ADN Pokemon en su organismo dando paso a lo que llamamos "Primera Generación", han pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde que nuestro sujeto de prueba aloja todos los ADN, ahora pasaremos hacer las pruebas pertinentes documentando las de resistencia, regeneración, entre otras, bien empecemos con la regeneración…"-Dijo Xero que se aproximó al azabache que aún se mantenía en silencio

"Algunas palabras sujeto de prueba"-Dijo el científico mientras tomaba unas pinzas

"Ya conoces mi respuesta"-Dijo Satoshi serio

"Vamos será divertido"-Dijo Xero con una risa sínica

"Oye no sé qué es más divertido, el ser secuestrado a los 5 años o tal vez el que hayas matado a todos mis amigos, no, espera ya se, el que me hayan enterrado una daga en la espalda, no lo siento mi error, lo mejor es que hayas metido ADN encontrar de mi voluntad"-Dijo Satoshi con absoluto sarcasmo

"Bien, ahora anexa esto a tu lista"-Dijo Xero y de dos movimientos coloco la pinza apretando un dedo de Satoshi y girándola le rompió brutalmente el dedo

"¡ARRHG!"-Grito Satoshi de dolor

"La primera prueba consiste en romperte todos los dedos y ver cuánto tardas en regenerarte"-Dijo Xero mientras seguía con el otro dedo del azabache

"¡MALDICION!"-Gritaba Satoshi mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse de sus agarres

cambio de escena

"Proyecto Z Bitácora 20, después de probar por varios días la regeneración del sujeto de prueba comprometiendo sus dedos tanto de la mano como el de los pies, llegamos a resultados muy prometedores, iniciaremos ahora con su resistencia, les presento a mis ayudantes que nos asistirán en esta prueba"-Dijo Xero mientras señalaba a dos tipos relativamente fuertes uno con una bat de madera y al otro con un tubo de metal

"Que pasa Satoshi, ya no te ves tan alegre como antes"-Dijo el científico mientras la cámara enfocaba a un Satoshi sin fuerzas, con ropa destrozada, sus ojos sin vida, en fin completamente demacrado

"PU-DRE-TE"-Dijo Satoshi con el poco aliento que tenia

"Empecemos, chicos denle con todo"-Dijo Xero mientras sus ayudantes empezaban por turnos a darle fuertes golpes a Satoshi con el bat y el tubo de metal, solo podían escucharse el fuerte ruido de los objetos colisionando con el cuerpo del azabache y las casi silenciosas quejas de este, hasta que comenzaba a sangrar por todos lados.

….

En cada cambio de escena había una tortura más y más dolorosa, Satoshi era electrocutado, cortado superficialmente, golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente, encadenado de pies y manos estando al revés, todo esto era repetido una y otra vez. Cada vez se le veía más demacrado y sin vida pero podía notarse el crecimiento de este por lo que se puede intuir que su tortura duro años….

Cambio de escena

"Proyecto Z Bitácora 1000, para festejar la bitácora número mil, llevaremos a cabo una prueba de las favoritas de nuestro querido sujeto de prueba"-Dijo Xero que volvía a quebrarle un dedo a Satoshi con unas pinzas, pero esta vez el azabache no grito de dolor sus ojos no mostraban signos de nada, solo estaban viendo hacia la nada

"Así que te resistes, ya sé por ser un día especial ya que además de ser la bitácora 1000 es tu cumpleaños, combinemos todas las pruebas en una, ¡Chicos! ayúdenme"-Dijo Xero que llamo a sus ayudantes para que conectaran cables en Satoshi y asi le rompieran los dedos, lo electrocutara y lo golpearan hasta el cansancio con bats de madera, todo al mismo tiempo…

-Fin de CD-

"¡Abuelo!"-Grito Gary con una mirada furiosa

"No me mires así, es la primera vez que me entero de esto"-Dijo el profesor Oak desconcertado por lo que acababa de ver

"Cuando Ash nos dijo que había sufrido "pruebas" nunca quiso entrar a detalle sobre ellas ya veo por qué"-Dijo Ciprés serio

"¡Sa-to-shi!"-Dijo Serena cayendo de rodillas mientras sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas

"No puede ser, eso es lo que hay detrás de todo esto"-Dijo Korrina que igual lloraba

"Eso es de cobardes"-Dijo Dawn molesta mientras abrazaba a May que lloraba en el pecho de esta

"Es tan cruel"-Dijo May sollozando

"Eso es inhumano"-Dijo Citrón con los ojos llorosos mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana

"Y lo peor es que nosotros le hicimos lo mismo a Ash"-Dijo Brock golpeando la pared con furia

"Por qué ese idiota no lo dijo antes, que fue raptado de niño y todo lo que tiene fue en contra de su voluntad"-Dijo Calem molesto con el mismo

"¿Le hubieran creído?"-Dijo Gary serio y ante su pregunta todos bajaron la cabeza

"Ash es Satoshi…."-Susurro Serena mientras se agarraba la cabeza

"Serena ¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto Korrina preocupada por el estado de su amiga

"Necesito respuestas"-Dijo Serena abriendo la libreta buscando algo que la orientara cuando encontró algo escrito por el azabache, se notaba que unos fueron escritos después de que se separaron en aquel entonces, otros que fueron años después, entonces comenzó a leerlo en voz baja

" _ **¿Qué día es hoy? No recuerdo solo sé que hoy por fin pude sacar a Serena de este infierno, hoy me convertí en un Primera Generación, me alegro infinitamente que haya sido yo en lugar de ella, soportar todos los ADN fue una tortura total, por primera vez sentía que no lo lograría pero parece que estaré bien, por ahora…."**_

" _ **Me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a ella?, ¿Se habrá alegrado de ver a su madre? Creo que eso es obvio, ¿Estará asistiendo a la escuela?, espero que sí, y que tenga muy buenos amigos, deseo que esté viviendo la vida que siempre soñó, me siguen haciendo pruebas para conocer mi poder, son algo dolorosas, pero las soporto de tan solo imaginarla a ella feliz, corriendo y jugando con sus amigos….si tengo eso en mente de seguro estaré bien"**_

" _ **Casi no escribo, y eso es porque me dejan los dedos destrozados en las pruebas, Me pregunto ¿si la volveré a ver?, ¿Qué le diré cuando la vea?...espero salir pronto de este infierno y vivir una vida normal, aunque me pregunto si me la merezco, seré juzgado en el exterior como un monstruo y todo aquello que deseaba obtener se esfumo gracias a estos idiotas…¿Merezco tener amigos? ¿Merezco una vida normal? ¿Merezco volver a verla?...creo que será mejor desaparecer"**_

"Ahora lo recuerdo él es Satoshi, ¿Pero por qué lo olvide?"-Dijo Serena que con todo lo ocurrido rompió la hipnosis del azabache

"El muchacho pensó que lo mejor para ti era olvidarlo, el sería feliz viéndote desde las sombras, pero no eres fácil de convencer y aun con la hipnosis te hiciste cercana a él"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Hipnosis? Satoshi uso hipnosis"-Dijo Serena sorprendida

"Espera, Ash es ese tal Satoshi"-Dijo Korrina sorprendida

"Y ese tal Satoshi salvo a una Serena por lo que leíste"-Dijo Citrón de la misma forma

"Entonces Serena tu…"-Dijo Dawn sin creerlo

"Así es, yo tengo ADN pokemon "-Dijo Serena seria mientras su mano se cubría de llamas dejando a todos en shock

"No puede ser"-Dijo Korrina

"Si me van a odiar, háganlo, pero no volveré a ocultar quien soy"-Dijo Serena firme

"Y nosotros fuimos tan… no somos diferentes los que le hicieron eso"-Dijo Brock frustrado cuando de repente la pared del consejo colapso entrando volando Ash

"Eso me pasa por distraerme"-Dijo Ash mientras se ponía de pie

"¡Satoshi! Yo…"-Dijo Serena tratando de explicar todo

"No digas más, los escuché todo por eso me distraje"-Dijo Ash que miraba a todos

"Gary, destruye ese CD, y ustedes"-Dijo Ash señalando a los amigos de Serena-"Deben saber que no son iguales a esas basuras, ustedes actuaron conforme a como la sociedad nos ve…yo no les guardo rencor, pero si me permiten pedirles un favor, sería que no odien a Serena, no le arrebaten lo que una vez soño, por favor"-Dijo Ash completamente serio mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de súplica (*ya saben estilo japonés*), era la primera vez que el pedía un favor y llegaba a bajar su cabeza para ello…

"Satoshi, espera yo…"-Dijo Serena tratando de hablar con el azabache

"Hablaremos todo lo que quieras después que derrote a Paul, esta vez sin hipnosis…lo prometo"-Dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa

"¡Espera! Esto es genial, tus amiguitos vieron el CD, ahora puedo hacer mi experimento…"Hipnosis" "-Dijo Paul que entraba por el gran agujero que dejo en la pared

"¡ARGH!"-Gritaron de dolor todos cayendo al piso

"Lo que ahora están sintiendo es una pequeña parte del dolor que se siente el asimilar un ADN pokemon para ser exacto es una milésima parte, ahora díganme... a que es divertido verdad"-Dijo Paul riendo

""Tacleada de Volteos""-Dijo Ash mandando a volar a Paul con su técnica

"Llevare esta pelea a un lugar seguro donde se rompa el alcance de la hipnosis, traten de no acercarse"-Dijo Ash mientras salía a toda velocidad del salón del consejo estudiantil

"Es inútil, la hipnosis no será rota tan fácil"-Dijo Paul recuperándose del golpe

"¿Eso crees? "Trick Room" "-Dijo Ash mientras un cubo perfecto los cubría a él y a Paul

"Pero qué diablos es esto"-Dijo Paul sorprendido mientras golpeaba las paredes semitransparentes de Trick Room intentando escapar

"¿Sorprendido? Veo que no te enseñaron este ataque, es una ventaja"-Dijo Ash confiado

-En la sala del consejo-

"El dolor desapareció"-Dijo Brock levantándose del suelo

"Eso fue horrible, como pudo soportarlo Ash"-Dijo Korrina

"Lo que sintieron no se acerca al verdadero dolor que se siente, el dolor real mato a 8 de nuestros amigos de celda"-Dijo Serena impresionando a todos

"¿Bromeas? ¿verdad?"-Dijo Citrón en shock

"Lamentablemente tiene razón, creo que es mejor que les expliques Oak"-Dijo Ciprés que tenía malestar igual que el resto

"Abuelo, sin guardar secretos esta vez"-Dijo Gary serio

"Entiendo, entiendo ya va siendo hora que escuches la verdad, la has investigado por 8 años y ha sido difícil ocultarlo"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿De qué habla profesor?"-Pregunto Dawn

"¿Que verdad?"-Pregunto May

"Administrar ADN pokemon en humanos para llevar sus habilidades a un nuevo nivel, pero no cualquier humano puede llevar a cabo esta tarea, tiene que ser alguien que lo desarrolle a largo plazo"-Dijo el profesor Oak empezando la explicación

"Ósea niños"-Dijo Serena confirmando lo que todos pensaban

"Cientos de niños fueron secuestrados en las regiones más importantes como lo son Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kalos, ¿Con que objetivo?...ustedes ya lo imaginaran, a esto se le llamo "Proyecto Z" y fue creado por un grupo criminal llamado Team Flame"-Dijo el profesor Oak dejando a todos impresionados

"Entonces Ash…."-Dijo Calem sorprendido

"Serena, ¿Tu también?"-Pregunto Korrina con una mirada triste

"Fui secuestrada a los 8 años, afortunadamente estuve en la misma celda que Satoshi, él estaba ahí desde los 5 años, cada día era una prueba diferente, si no la cumplías o rompías las reglas eras castigado, los castigos variaban en ser encerrado una semana en los calabozos sin agua, comida ni luz o ser azotado"-Dijo Serena con la mirada ensombrecida por recordar el pasado

"Acaso ellos te…."-Dijo Dawn preocupada

"No, nunca recibí ningún castigo por que Satoshi se echaba completamente la culpa o se atravesaba en los latigazos, fue así hasta que decidieron administrarnos los ADN pokemon, fue una horrible sinfonía de gritos, lamentos y llantos….estuve por rendirme si no fuera por él….de los 10 que éramos en la celda K solo sobrevivimos 2"-Dijo la peli-miel mientras se abrazaba a si misma en busca de consuelo

"¿Cómo es que tu lograste salir y por qué él tiene un poder sorprendente?"-Dijo Gary intrigado

"Después de 3 meses en los cuales descubrimos nuestras habilidades y las entrenamos, nos enteramos de la fase 2 del proyecto, era crear al primer humano capaz de resistir todos los ADN pokemon esa persona seria llamada "Primera Generación" "-Dijo Serena

"Pero lo que sentimos solo fue el dolor de administrar un solo ADN"-Dijo Brock analizando las palabras de Serena

"Ash fue llamado en su primer día de clase "Primera Generación""-Dijo Citrón analíticamente

"Entonces el sintió el mismo dolor, pero multiplicado por mucho"-Dijo May triste

"La persona apta para recibir todos los ADN en su cuerpo seria intervenida ese mismo día, Satoshi decidió que era momento de escapar, ahora que lo pienso lo que hizo fue demasiado obvio pero nunca me di cuenta en ese instante, en uno de sus múltiples castigos en los que me defendió encontró una capsula de escape en el sótano, logramos huir de la celda y con mucha suerte llegar a la capsula y fue cuando todo se descubrió, la persona apta para ser la Primera Generación era yo y no Satoshi, él me subió a la capsula de escape y me lanzo fuera de aquel horrible infierno sacrificándose por mí una vez más, lo estuve buscando cada vez que salían las listas de los niños rescatados pero nunca apareció hasta hace poco"-Dijo Serena mientras veía por la ventana al azabache

"Nosotros somos los monstruos"-Dijo sorpresivamente Calem

"Maldición ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza los del Team Flame? "-Dijo Brock molesto

"Le arrebataron su libertad y su infancia"-Dijo Gary apretando los dientes de furia

"Serena, no tengo palabras, tan solo ruego por tu perdón"-Dijo Korrina mientras bajaba su cabeza

"Chicos, ¿No están molesto conmigo?"-Pregunto Serena sorprendida

"¿Por qué deberíamos?"-Pregunto Dawn

"Bueno yo…."-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"Serena será siempre Serena sin importar que"-Dijo May con una gran sonrisa

"Pensabas que por tener ADN pokemon íbamos a rechazarte…Ya no, porque conocemos a la Serena que siempre has sido más allá del simple ADN, por eso te ruego de nuevo tu perdón"-Dijo Korrina acercándose a Serena y abrazándola mientras ambas lloraban

"No tengo nada que perdonarles chicos, bueno yo no pero…."-Dijo Serena

"Lo sabemos"-Dijo Calem sorprendiendo a todos pues no lo esperaban de él

"Tenemos que hablar con él cuando esto acabe"-Dijo Brock

"Lamento interrumpir su conmovedora escena, pero esto se está poniendo intenso"-Dijo Misty señalando el combate

-En el Trick Room-

"Maldición Paul olvídate de esto, no quiero lastimarte"-Dijo Ash mientras esquivaba los ataques del peli-morado

"Ketchum deja de subestimarme usa todo tu poder"-Dijo Paul molesto

"¿De qué hablas?"-Pregunto Ash haciéndose el desentendido

"Te has estado conteniendo tanto en fuerza como en poder para no lastimar a los insectos que estaban aquí, además no estás en perfecto estado"-Dijo Paul furioso

"¿Lo notaste? Eres alguien muy perspicaz, tengo un límite de tiempo ya que no logre quitar por completo el veneno de tus Púas Toxicas"-Dijo el azabache

"Eso no es todo, el mantener el Trick Room no debe ser sencillo"-Dijo Paul lanzándose de nuevo contra el azabache a puño limpio

"Quería ahorrar toda la energía posible y derrotarte apenas bajaras la guardia pero es imposible"-Dijo Ash que igual lanzaba golpes contra el peli-morado

"Paul, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo? Solo me atacas a mí, si hubieras ido enserio desde el principio, ninguno de ellos estaría vivo"-Dijo Ash refiriéndose a Serena y los demás

"Ninguno de ellos importa solo son estorbo, además si te llevo con el Team Flame cumplirán su palabra, ¡Ellos lo prometieron!"-Dijo Paul retrocediendo a una esquina del cubo de Trick Room

"¿Exactamente que te prometieron?"-Dijo Ash que realizo la misma acción de Paul

"Ellos me dirán dónde está mi hermano, aquel que desapareció hace años, por el cual me convertí en lo que soy y por lo cual acabare contigo"-Dijo Paul con semblante sombrío

"Prepárate, la verdadera pelea comienza"-Dijo Ash mientras se ponía en guardia

""Eco Metálico""-Dijo Paul mientras de su boca salía un estruendo que dejaba a Ash sordo

""Impactrueno""-Dijo Ash mientras dirigía a los poderosos rayos que lo rodeaban atacar a su enemigo, afortunadamente los ataques se anularon entre si.

""Cañon resplandor""-Dijo Paul dejando salir una fuerte energía desde su boca nuevamente

"Es mejor ir de frente "Tacleada de Volteos""-Dijo Ash rodeándose de electricidad corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente para todo humano

"Vaya sorprendentemente este combate es…es…"-Dijo Citron viendo hacia el cubo en el que se ejecutaba el combate

"Es sorpresivamente aburrido"-Dijo Calem lo que todos pensaban

"Aunque no lo crean, ambos están siendo precavidos, pueden parecer ataques simples o sin efecto, pero son parte de su estrategia"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Estrategia?"-Pregunto Korrina

"No solo es pelear por pelear, tienes que conocer los ataques de tu oponente y con ellos sabes su fuerza y precisión, con eso puedes idear una estrategia para detenerlo o para liberar una habilidad propia"-Dijo Ciprés que se mantenía expectante ante el combate como todos

"¿Habilidades?"-Pregunto Serena sorprendida

"Esto se descubrió hace poco, los pokemon además de tener sus ataques estándar contaban con habilidades únicas que les permitía aumentar su fuerza, defensa entre otras más"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Ya veo, Ash no es tan estúpido como parece, está usando por primera vez la cabeza"-Dijo Gary con una gran sonrisa

""Doble Poder""-Grito Paul mientras su cuerpo era fortalecido con total dureza

""Bombardeo""-Dijo Ash cubriendo su cuerpo de llamas azules mientras su camisa sucumbía a las fuertes temperaturas volviéndose cenizas

"Ash se va a morir"-Grito May asustada

"No parece dolerle"-Dijo Dawn sorprendida

"¿Por qué solo su camisa se quemó?"-Pregunto Korrina

"El ataque se llama bombardeo, consiste en cubrir su cuerpo en llamas y ser un proyectil humano, su cuerpo no es afectado el ADN en su interior provoco que todos sus sentidos, órganos y todo en general se adaptara a cada ataque que posee"-Dijo el profesor Oak

Ambos ataques chocaron eran tan poderosos que ninguno retrocedía ante el impacto, la presión de ambos ataques se mantenía en el punto de encuentro entre ambas hasta que se liberó en un instante mandando a volar a Ash y Paul con una fuerza brutal uno en cada pared del Trick Room…

"Eso dolió"-Dijo Ash mientras con su mano tocaba la zona afectada en su cabeza

"No está nada mal"-Dijo Paul agitado

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"-Pregunto Ash con una mirada muy seria

"¿Cuánto tiempo que…?"-Respondió con una pregunta Paul

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo un "Primera Generación"?"-Dijo Ash molesto

"Eso no te importa"-Dijo Paul que se notaba obviamente cansado

"Por tu estado veo que no llevas ni 6 meses con todos los ADN"-Dijo Ash mientras lo señalaba

"4 meses"-Se limitó a decir Paul mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque-""Misil Agujas""-Dijo el peli-morado mientras formaba agujas de energía y las dirigía hacia el azabache

Ash esquivaba las Agujas Misil mientras que cada vez se acercaba más y más a Paul, sin darse cuenta Paul ya tenía al azabache a unos centímetros de su rostro….

"No podre jugar contigo por mucho más tiempo, te harás daño, "Combate Cercano""-Dijo Ash y como si se tratase de un boxeador el azabache estaba dándole un combo de golpes a Paul

""Trueno""-Grito Paul mandando poderosos truenos a su alrededor que lograron darle al azabache electrocutándolo mandándolo a volar

"Eso me dolió, "Giga Impacto" "-Grito Ash mientras un aura morada lo rodeaba y se acercaba a toda velocidad a su objetivo

"¡Ash no!"-Grito Gary sorprendiendo a todos

"¿Qué pasa, no entiendo?"-Dijo Brock

"Giga Impacto he leído sobre ese ataque, después de realizarlo te deja sin movilidad por unos instantes"-Dijo Gary serio

"No es tan malo ¿Verdad?, tan solo son unos instantes"-Dijo Citrón tratando de levantar el animo

"En combate esos instantes son valiosos"-Dijo Ciprés preocupando a todos

El Giga impacto dio de lleno en Paul causándole daño, pero no tanto como para derrotarlo, ni siquiera dudo en recibirlo, cuando el ataque termino Paul dio una siniestra sonrisa mientras sujetaba fuertemente al inmóvil azabache…

"Mi turno, "Karatazo""-Dijo Paul que con su mano cargada de poder arremetió contra el indefenso Ash dándole un golpe tras otro, los golpes estaban cargados de furia y poder, el sonido de los golpes sorpresivamente trapazo el Trick Room, Ash cayó al suelo estando boca arriba fue cuando Paul vio la oportunidad y lo golpeo desde arriba enterrándolo en el concreto, repitiendo esto una y otra vez hasta formar un gran cráter con Ash en su centro, mientras el inmóvil azabache comenzaba a escupir sangre….

"Lo va a matar"-Grito Korrina aterrorizada por la horrible visión, no todos los días vez a alguien enterrar a su enemigo a golpes en el concreto

"¡No!, el no perderá, él no se rinde, él lucha hasta el final"-Dijo Serena con un semblante serio pero pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos azules

"Admítelo estar hecho trizas, Las Púas Toxicas, Bombardeo y Giga impacto te han causado severos daños, eso sin contar la energía que utilizas en mantener este estúpido Trick Room y para finalizar el combo de Karatazos que acabas de sufrir no me sorprendería que tenga costillas rotas, Patético"-Dijo Paul que estaba respirando con dificultad y tenía un ojo cerrado por el esfuerzo que hacia

"No soy el único, mi Giga impacto te dejo fatal, sin contar tu condición y que estás en tu limite, en resumen, este será el último round"-Dijo el azabache

"Acabare contigo, "Puño Trueno""-Grito Paul corriendo con todas sus fuerzas contra Ash

"" Súper Golpe""-Grito Ash que de igual manera corría de frente hacia el peli-morado

Una vez más se enfrentaban a un feroz intercambio de golpes, pero esta vez poniendo en ello toda la fuerza que les quedaba, cada golpe cada vez más fuerte, el sonido provocaba tantas ondas de choque que el Trick Room se estaba agrietando…

"Vamos…ríndete…y…te…perdonare…la…vida"-Dijo Paul entre golpes pues cada que decía una palabra el puño del azabache lo golpeaba con brutal fuerza

"Te…pateare...el…trasero"-Dijo Ash entre palabras pues igual recibía una brutal tunda

"¡Es tu final Ash Ketchum!"-Grito Paul que con un gran golpe en la mandíbula mando al azabache a volar contra una pared del cubo que los cubría rompiéndolo en mil pedazos

"¡Satoshi!"-Grito Serena preocupada

"¡Ja! Eso demuestra quien es el "Primera Generación" más fuerte"….Bien, ahora quien sigue"-Dijo Paul mientras comenzaba a caminar con intención de ir a donde estaban Serena y los demás pero no pudo continuar su camino por que alguien lo tomo del pie

"No tan rápido Paul"-Dijo Ash que sujetándolo poco a poco se iba levantando mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a expulsar vapor y sus ojos se encontraban completamente blancos

"¿Qué demonios es ese ataque?"-Dijo Paul sorprendido de ver al azabache así

"¿Ataque?, esto no es un ataque"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa confiada

"Sorprendente Ash ha despertado una habilidad"-Dijo Ciprés sorprendido

"¿Una habilidad?"-Preguntaron todos con curiosidad

"Y vaya que es una potente habilidad, Ash muchacho esa habilidad te queda a la perfección"-Dijo el profesor Oak con una gran sonrisa

"¿Que habilidad es abuelo?"-Pregunto Gary curioso

"Llamarada, llegando a los límites de su resistencia, llamarada le proporciona una fuerza sorprendente a todos sus ataques"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¡Paul!"-Grito Ash mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de calor a su alrededor

"Ketchum porque no le haces un favor al mundo y desapareces, "Trueno" "-Dijo Paul dirigiendo truenos hacia Ash

"" Lanzallamas""-Dijo Ash arrojando de su boca una increíble cantidad de llamas contrarrestando con éxito el ataque del peli-morado

"Ahora Ash es muy poderoso"-Dijo Cipres mirando el combate

"Lo notamos director, Ash acaba de derretir con su ataque la pared principal de la escuela"-Dijo Calem señalando aquella pared hecha lava

"" Súper Golpe""-Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad

""Golpe True…""-Dijo Paul dispuesto a contra-atacar pero fue interrumpido con un golpe en el rostro tan potente que lo mando a volar hasta adentro del instituto rompiendo paredes y todo lo que estuviera a su paso…

"Al fin término"-Dijo Ash que volvía a su estado normal mientras caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraba Paul derrotado

"¿Qué demonios utilizaste?"-Dijo Paul que yacía en el piso derrotado

"Es una habilidad llamada llamarada, aumenta todos mis ataques cuando estoy a mi limite"-Dijo Ash serio mientras veía desde arriba a Paul

"Si estás en tu limite ¿Cómo puedes seguir de pie?"-Dijo Paul con sarcasmo en sus palabras

"Porque sería terrible que ellos me vean desplomado en el suelo, seria…¿Cómo le llamas?"-Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa

"Patético, seria patético"-Dijo Paul regresándole la misma sonrisa

"¡Satoshi!"-Grito Serena que llegaba al lugar corriendo a toda velocidad junto a los demás

"¡Oh! Serena ¿Están b…."-Dijo Ash pero en un instante su cabeza miraba para la dirección contraria y tenía un ardor en la mejilla producto de la sonora cachetada propinada por la peli-miel dejando a todos sorprendidos con los ojos bien abiertos por la repentina acción…

"Eso es por hipnotizarme y ocultarme que eres Satoshi"-Dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

"Creo que me lo merecía, ¿Están bien?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Eso debería decirte yo, mírate como estas, todo golpeado con sangre por todas partes, sé egoísta por una vez y piensa en ti, siempre tienes que protegerme mientras pones tu vida en riesgo"-Dijo Serena abrazando al azabache y rompiendo en llanto

"¿Traducción?"-Dijo el azabache mirando a Gary y los amigos de Serena mientras correspondía al abrazo de Serena

"Estamos bien gracias a ti, me sorprende que sigas en pie, recibiste golpes muy duros y aparte veneno, sin contar la energía del cubo raro ese que hiciste, además….que te pasa porque estas con el rostro de "me estoy muriendo" deberías estar feliz una linda chica te está abrazando"-Dijo Gary confundido

"Es que el muchacho no salió ileso calculo que cuanto menos tiene un par de costillas rotas"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Entonces…¡Serena! Lo vas a terminar de matar"-Gritaron todos asustados mientras Serena lo soltaba avergonzada

"Ash Ketchum, cuando recibí el ADN de todos los pokemon lo escuché"-Dijo Paul que aun estaba sin fuerzas en su cuerpo

"¿Qué escuchaste?"-Pregunto serio Ash

"La voz de los pokemon…NO, la voz de uno de los pokemon"-Dijo Paul

"Ya veo"-Dijo Ash neutro

"Los pokemon me preguntaron ¿Qué deseas?"-Dijo Paul mientras cerraba los ojos

"¿Qué respondiste?"-Pregunto Ash sabiendo que Paul quería decirlo

"PODER, deseaba el poder para vencerte, el poder para buscar a mi hermano, el poder para detener toda esta locura"-Dijo Paul mientras unas silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"Su nombre, ¿Cuál es?"-Dijo Ash serio mientras se acercaba a Paul con ayuda de Serena

"¿Ah?"-Pregunto Paul sin entender

"¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermano?"-Pregunto Ash mirando a los ojos a Paul seriamente

"Reggie, se llama Reggie originario de Sinnoh"-Dijo Paul

"Profesor-Dijo Ash mirando a Oak

"¡Oh!, El buen Reggie, él está trabajando ahora en nuestra base en Kanto, él se unió al frente batalla para buscar a su hermano menor pero nunca imagine que fuera Paul"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Bueno entonces Paul, serás llevado a Kanto como prisionero porque convenientemente todas las celdas de Kalos están en mantenimiento, ¿Alguna objeción?"-Pregunto Ciprés a Paul

"Hagan lo que quieran"-Dijo Paul mientras volteaba su rostro a donde nadie podía verlo y sonreía

"Final feliz"-Grito May contenta

"¡Espera! Tú también escuchaste sus voces, ¿Que les respondiste?, ¿Qué deseaste?"-Dijo Paul ansioso

"¿Qué será?, ya lo olvide, tal vez fue….."-Dijo Ash tratando de terminar su frase pero terminó estrellándose en el suelo pues el cansancio y fatiga le paso factura terminando desmayado en el suelo

"Satoshi/Ash"-Gritaron Serena y los otros

-Minutos después-

Después de que Ash había colapsado fue llevado a la enfermería del instituto donde mandaron hablar a la enfermera Joy del Frente Batalla quien lo atendió enseguida limpiando, desinfectando y vendando sus heridas, cuando termino todos entraron a ver al azabache, Serena se sentó alado de la cama donde reposaba Ash mientras tomaba su mano mientras los demás estaban apoyados en la pared o sentados en el suelo, hasta que entro el director Ciprés…

"Se acaban de llevar a Paul rumbo a Kanto, ¿Cuál es la condición de Ash?"-Dijo Ciprés entrando a la enfermería

"El desmayo fue causado por su agotamiento, quedo sin energías tras el combate después de todo no está acostumbrado a usar su habilidad, aparte tiene muchos golpes por todo el cuerpo y 3 costillas rotas"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"Satoshi"-Susurro Serena que estaba al pendiente de su salud

"Creo que tendrá que pasar la noche aquí para vigilar su estado, por cierto, todos los alumnos ya se han ido a su casa, aunque llevaban un rostro muy raro, entre triste y sorprendidos, ¿Alguien sabe algo?"-Dijo Ciprés mientras le dirigía una mirada interrogante a Gary

"Puede que haya la pequeña posibilidad de que el video de Ash se haya trasmitido en las pantallas que están en los refugios donde estuvieron todos los alumnos"-Dijo Gary mientras posaba su mano en la quijada

"¿Que?"-Dijo Serena sorprendida

"Mañana pensaremos bien las cosas, todos vayan a casa, ahora"-Dijo el director Ciprés

"Pero nosotros…"-Dijo Korrina

"Nada de peros, todos a su casa, tú también Serena"-Dijo el profesor Oak apoyando al director

"Pero…"-Dijo Serena tratando de replicar

"Tranquila está en buenas manos"-Dijo la enfermera Joy mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la peli-miel en señal de apoyo

"Está bien, pero vendré mañana a primera hora"-Dijo Serena decidida

"Sera a segunda hora, porque mañana tienen examen"-Dijo el profesor Oak

Después de la deprimente noticia que les dio el profesor Oak todos partieron rumbo a sus hogares con algunos sentimientos encontrados pues lo sucedido en el día no era para menos, Serena iba triste y feliz por encontrar a Satoshi pero cuando llego a su casa felizmente le conto lo ocurrido a su madre que de igual forma se alegró de saber que el chico que salvo a su hija aquel que se la devolvió había aparecido, Serena tenía una idea en mente y la platico con su madre durante horas y horas….Los demás iban decepcionados de ellos mismos por su actitud hacia Ash y pensaban como enfrentarlo al día siguiente….

-Al día siguiente-

Los alumnos poco a poco iban llegando al instituto y entrando a sus respectivos salones, pero en uno de los salones un grupo en especial tenia pinta fatal…

"Bueno días"-Dijo Serena entrando por la puerta mientras bostezaba perezosamente

"Buenos días"-Respondieron sus amigos

"Luces fatal, mira esas ojeras"-Dijo Korrina con sinceridad

"Veo que no soy la única, todos nos vemos igual"-Dijo Serena mientras tomaba asiento

"Pensé que lo primero que harías al llegar seria a ir a ver a Ash"-Dijo Dawn

"Eso intente hacer, quería ver como seguía Satoshi pero la enfermera Joy me regreso a clase sin dejarme verlo"-Dijo Serena mientras soltaba un suspiro

"Buenos días muchachos"-Dijo el profesor Oak mientras entraba al salón de clase seguido por un azabache con algunas vendas en sus brazos y frente

"¿Satoshi?"-Dijo Serena sorprendida pues pensó que debería seguir en reposo

"Buenos días Serena, ¡Mis costillas!"-Saludo Ash mientras con esfuerzo tomaba asiento en su lugar

"Satoshi, ¿Qué haces aqui? Deberías seguir reposando se te nota adolorido"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"Eso quisiera pero el profesor Oak fue a buscarme porque "teníamos examen" "-Dijo Ash resaltando las comillas

"Vamos, Ash no caería con algo tan simple, esto es como un resfriado para él"-Dijo Gary que estaba sentado detrás de Ash

"¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?...no mejor, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"-Dijo Ash molesto

"Que mala bienvenida, desde hoy estudiare en este salón, presiento que será divertido y todo el papeleo está completo"-Dijo Gary mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza y subía sus pies al escritorio

"El poder del consejo estudiantil es terrible"-Susurro Ash

"Y esto aún no es nada"-Dijo Misty que se dirigía a tomar asiento al otro extremo del salón

"¿Tú también?, donde está mi paz y tranquilidad"-Dijo Ash sufriendo

"Ya silencio, bueno empezare la clase de hoy"-Dijo el profesor Oak ganando la atención de todos-"No tendremos examen hoy, pero en cambio, sobre sus escritorios a una carpeta, en esa carpeta esta la investigación de Ash y Serena sobre el ADN, está sumamente detallada, quiero que la lean y reflexionen sobre lo que hay ahí….eso es todo les daré la hora libre"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Profesor no es necesario que…"-Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a donde estab el profesor Oak para ser exactos frente a todos los alumnos

"Tiene la hora libre adiós"-Dijo el profesor Oak saliendo de clase

"Ash Ketchum….¡No!...Satoshi"-Grito Calem mientras todos se ponían de pie

"Lo sentimos mucho"-Dijo la clase en coro mientras se inclinaban en señal de reverencia y arrepentimiento

"No esperen que hacen…no tienen porque, bueno yo no sé los pedí"-Dijo Ash que no sabía ni qué hacer ante lo que veía, nunca nadie le había pedido perdón ni nada de eso…

"Solo di lo que este en tu corazón"-Dijo Serena que se acercaba al azabache con una gran sonrisa

"Acepto las disculpas y olviden todo lo que paso no fue su culpa, ahora si me permiten ire a descansar a la enfermería"-Dijo Ash mientras salía por la puerta a toda velocidad en su modo tsundere xD

"¡Satoshi espera!"-Dijo Serena que salió en la persecución del azabache

"¿Qué pasa?"-Pregunto Ash mientras se detenía para hablar con Serena

"Tenía que hablar de algo importante, es sobre…."-Dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida

"Hey ustedes esperen"-Dijo Dawn que venía con los chicos

"¡Chicos!"-Dijo Serena sorprendida de verlos ahí

"Así que sigues en malas condiciones, yo tengo lo que necesitas"-Dijo Citrón mientras mostraba una sonrisa traviesa y acomodaba sus lentes-"Este es otro glorioso momento en el que la ciencia alumbra nuestro camino hacia el futuro, adelante "Masajeador De Espalda 300""-Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba una mochila con brazos robóticos que le coloco al azabache

"Que nombre más cutre"-Dijeron todos a unísono

"Olviden el nombre, con esta máquina olvidaras todos tus dolores sustituyéndolo por un gran masaje, aquí vamos, ON"-Grito Citrón encendiendo aquel aparato que al principio poso sus manos robóticas sobre los hombros de Ash para inmediatamente empezar a echar humo y chispas

"¿Qué está pasando Citrón?"-Pregunto Korrina

"No lo sé, no había pasado esto antes….pero ¡Todos al suelo!"-Grito Citrón y al instante la maquina exploto dejando a todos sucios por el humo y con el cabello esponjado

"¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi cabello!"-Gritaron todas las chicas

"Ya, ya tranquilos chiquitines, yo tengo lo que necesitas nada de tecnología, tu pequeñín necesitas entretenerte, vamos sígueme"-Dijo Brock que llevaba casi a rastras a Ash mientras su brazo estaba sobre el cuello del azabache en un amistoso abrazo de machos

"¿Desde cuándo somos tan cercanos?"-Dijo Ash confundido

"Olvida eso, tu sígueme que te gustara picaron"-Dijo Brock contento

"Esto no me gusta nada, mejor los seguimos"-Dijo Serena

"Llegamos"-Dijo Brock entrando al vestidor de maestros mientras los demás lo seguían-"Ahora todos adentro de un casillero, Ash chiquitín tu conmigo"-Dijo Brock empujando a Ash aun casillero para después entrar y cerrar la puerta

"No me está gustando para nada"-Dijo Citrón

"Ya veo para donde va todo esto"-Dijo Korrina

"Viene alguien escóndanse"-Dijo May mientras todos se escondían por inercia del momento

"Hoy fue un día muy difícil"-Dijo la oficial Jenny

"Lo fue, lo más difícil fue evacuar porque heridos solo hubo dos"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"Necesito legar a casa para un merecido descanso"-Dijo la oficial Jenny mientras desabotonaba por completo su blusa al igual que la enfermera Joy

"¡ESPEREN!"-Gritaron las chicas que salían del casillero

"¿Chicas que hacen aquí?"-Dijo la oficial Jenny

"¡También hay un chico!"-Dijo la enfermera Joy mientras se cubría

"Po…podemos explicar esto"-Dijo Citrón nervioso

"Espera, faltan dos"-Dijo Dawn mientras abría un casillero de donde salía Ash y Brock

"¿Ash?"-Dijo la enfermera Joy sorprendida

"Hola enfermera Joy, creo que debería cubrirse más por que se ve…¡AUCH SERENA MIS OJOS!"-Grito Ash que había sido cegado por Serena quien había picado los ojos del azabache para impedir que siguiera viendo

"¿Celosa?"-Pregunto Korrina

"Mejor vigila a Citrón que se le cae la baba"-Dijo Serena sonrojada para evitar el tema

"Tienen 5 segundos para explicar lo sucedido"-Dijo la oficial Jenny con un aura asesina

"Fue idea de Brock"-Dijeron Todos

"Así que es todo suyo"-Dijo Citrón entregando a su amigo

"¡Hey traidor! Pero bien que me acompañaste la semana pasada"-Dijo Brock

"Eso suena interesante, podrías explicárnoslo Citrón"-Dijo Korrina con una sonrisa siniestra

"Hay nanita"-Dijo Citrón rezando por su vida

"No se preocupen chicas pueden irse, nosotros hablaremos con ellos"-Dijo la enfermera Joy fingiendo una amable sonrisa

Las chicas salían ordenadamente en una fila encabezada por Korrina seguida de Dawn, May, Serena y a lo último Ash

"¿A dónde vas jovencito?"-Dijo la enfermera Joy sosteniéndolo de la camisa

"Pensaba ir a la enfermería a descansar, pero ¿Estoy en problemas ¿verdad?"-Dijo el azabache con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente

"Ni te lo imaginas"-Dijo la enfermera Joy mientras cerraba la puerta y empezaban los gritos

Después de una amable platica educativa por parte de la Oficial Jenny y la Enfermera Joy hacia los chicos, la cual incluía, gas pimienta, toques con pistola eléctrica, medicinas con sabor horrendo, inyecciones y uno que otro golpe, nuestros héroes se encontraban ¿Sanos y a Salvo?...

"Aun me duelen los ojos"-Dijo Ash adolorido

"Eso te pasa por pervertido"-Dijo Serena enojada

"Vamos, vamos no tengan peleas de pareja aquí, mejor alégrate"-Dijo Dawn mientras le sonreía a Ash

"¿Y eso por qué?"-Pregunto Ash

"Por qué Dawn y yo tenemos la solución para que te sientas mejor"-Dijo May

"Así es, cocinaremos para ti vamos al salón de economía doméstica"-Dijo Dawn mientras levantaba la mano en señal de liderazgo para que todos la siguieran

-En el salón de economía doméstica-

"¿Qué cocinaran?"-Pregunto la rubia del grupo

"Galletas"-Dijo May contenta

"Dios se apiade de ti"-Dijo Citrón mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Ash

"Yo espiare a la enfermera Joy por los dos cuando no estés entre nosotros"-Dijo Brock que hacia la misma acción que el rubio solo que en el otro hombro

"¿De qué hablan?"-Pregunto el azabache a Serena

"Mira"-Dijo Serena señalando a las cocineras

La receta que las dos chicas estaban siguiendo para hacer galletas era simple, harina, huevos, gluten, chispas de chocolate….¿Chiles? ¿Mostaza? ¿Mayonesa?...¿Eso es un pez?...

"¿Esto lo cubre el seguro de la escuela?"-Pregunto el azabache preocupado

"Nop"-Negó divertida Serena pues le hacía gracia ver en ese estado tan tierno al azabache

-Minutos después-

"Listo, pruébalas"-Dijeron Dawn y May

"Se ven…¿deliciosas?"-Dijo Ash mientras tomaba una y la llevaba a su boca para darse a sí mismo el tiro de gracia mientras Citrón que era un hombre se ciencia rezaba, Brock comenzaba a hacerle un altar mientras lloraba

"¿Qué tal saben?"-Dijo Dawn

"Deliciosas, ¿Verdad?"-Pregunto May

"Si…exquisitas, tanto que quede satisfecho"-Dijo Ash mientras se ponía azul

"Lo sabía, gracias a la mayonesa que le puse"-Dijo May

"No fue la mostaza"-Dijo Dawn

"Voy a morir"-susurro Ash mientras Serena no podía aguantar la risa

"Que mejor para bajar lo que acabas de comer y reponer tus fuerzas que un combate de Karate"-Dijo Korrina

"¿Karate?"-Pregunto Ash

"Korrina es la presidenta del club de Karate, es la más fuerte del instituto"-Dijo Serena

"¿Estas seguras?"-Pregunto Ash

"Claro, vamos al dojo"-Dijo Korrina

-En el dojo-

"Listo, las reglas son el primero que caiga pierde"-Dijo Korrina en una esquina del Dojo

"Ok"-Dijo Ash en la otra esquina

Korrina se aproximó al azabache mientras daba golpes muy precisos que el azabache desviaba fácilmente

"Eres bueno"-Dijo Korrina sonriendo

"Tu igual, eres fuerte, pero te falta velocidad, tal vez si utilizas una finta te ira bien"-Dijo Ash dándole un pequeño consejo

"Tú lo quisiste así"-Dijo Korrina

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos y ninguno daba rastros de ganar, de hecho, Ash podía vencerla en cualquier ínstate, pero quería ver que tan lejos llegaba la amiga de Serena. Korrina lanzo un golpe directo al rostro al azabache quien cruzo sus manos en X para protegerse, pero fue ahí cuando sintió un golpe en su abdomen, ella había utilizado una finta para acertarle un buen golpe.

"¡Gane, gane!"-Gritaba Korrina feliz mientras Ash estaba en el suelo sufriendo de dolor

"Sabes que le acabas de ganar a alguien que esta convaleciente con algunas costillas rotas"-Dijo Brock causando que Korrina parara su festejo

"¡Lo olvide!"-Grito Korrina preocupada

"Satoshi, ¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto Serena preocupada

"Solo llévame a la enfermería"-Dijo el azabache

-En la enfermería-

"Listo con esta pastilla no sentirás tanto dolor"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"Gracias enfermera, lamento haberla hecho venir al instituto ya que se había ido a casa"-Dijo Ash disculpándose

"No te preocupes, tan solo no vuelvas a meterte a los vestidores o tendrás el doble de dolor"-Dijo la enfermera Joy con una tierna (siniestra) sonrisa xD

"Entendido"-Dijo Ash como si fuera soldado

"Todo es tu culpa Brock"-Dijo Dawn señalando al moreno

"Yo no fui el que exploto una maquina en mil pedazos"-Dijo Brock

"No quieras echarme la culpa a mi pervertido"-Dijo Citrón

"Mira quien lo dice el que igual espía a escondidas"-Dijo Korrina con ironía

"Al menos yo no golpeo a personas con costillas rotas"-Dijo Citrón retadoramente

"Pero yo no lo envenene con supuestas galletas"-Dijo Korrina

"Insinúas que cocino mal"-Dijo May ofendida

"Chicos, ya cálmense no ven que…."-Dijo Serena que cayó de inmediato al escuchar algo que nunca imagino

"JAJAJAJA, ustedes son, JAJAJA, Ustedes son geniales chicos JAJAJA"-Dijo Ash que por primera vez en más de 8 años reía de corazón, reía hasta que se le salieran las lágrimas y no solo a él si no que a Serena también pues lloraba al ver al verdadero Satoshi frente a ella

"Todos trataron de animarte a su manera, fue una muestra de decir "lo sentimos""-Dijo Serena que se limpiaba sus lagrimas

"Oye nosotros queremos decir…"-Dijo Citrón, pero Ash levanto la mano en señal que guardara silencio

"No tienen que preocuparse, lo pasado, pasado…empecemos de nuevo"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

"Entonces llevémonos bien As…no, Satoshi"-Dijeron Todos menos Ash y Serena

"Pueden llamarme Ash"-Dijo el azabache

"Pero yo me acostumbre a llamarte Satoshi"-Dijo Serena triste

"Tú puedes llamarme así si quieres"-Dijo el azabache sonrojando a Serena

"Dejen de ser tan cariñosos en público"-Dijo Korrina bromeando

"Entonces Sr. Galán donde vivirás ahora"-Dijo Brock

"Es verdad tu casa voló en muchos pedacitos"-Dijo Citrón

"Creo que me quedare en la enfermería hasta que el Frente Batalla me dé un nuevo lugar"-Dijo Ash

"¡Oh! Sobre eso tu vendrás a vivir a mi casa"-Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

"¿QUE?"-Gritaron los amigos de Serena

"Ayer lo platique con mi mamá y ella acepto con gusto, muere de ganas por conocerte así que a partir de hoy vivirás conmigo…bueno en mi casa"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Vale, Acepto"-Dijo Ash con una pequeña pero notable sonrisa

"¿QUE?"-Volvieron a gritar todos

CONTINUARA….

¿Qué pasara con Paul? ¿Cómo será la vida de Ash viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Serena? ¿Qué le dirá la mama de Serena a Ash? ¿Cuándo actualizare mis demás historias?...Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo :D

Hola de nuevo mundo! Aquí SatoSere96, sigo vivo no se preocupen, que les pareció el nuevo capítulo, que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver…..

Para quienes preguntas sobre mis otras historias, no se preocupen ahora si toca actualizarlas, la verdad quería llegar hasta este punto en esta historia por que me encanto como quedo, algo largo pero genial, ¿No?

Disfrutenlo…

Nos Leemos Luego :D

*ACLARACIONES*

-¿Qué onda con la batalla de Ash vs Paul?

R= Quise mantener el combate lo más fiel al anime, los ataque obviamente en están en español latino pues porque son mi idioma natal, en español castellano es otra historia, solo mantuve un nombre en ingles y eso por que suena pokechido….

-¿Cómo diablos llamamos al azabache, Ash o Satoshi?

R=Buena pregunta mi querido YO Xd, Todos en la escuela, amigos y profesores incluyendo al Frente Batalla (hasta al narrador) será llamado ASH, para Serena es SATOSHI ¿Porque? Porque si lo has notado eso les da un vínculo especial 3

-¿Por qué el cambio drástico de drama a comedia media?

R= Desde un principio dije que esta historia tendría de TODO los géneros…menos Lemon Xd, asi que no se sorprendan si ven drama oscuro, o comedia absurda Xd

-¿Qué con las personalidades de los amigos de Ash y Serena?

R= Quise experimentar y salió eso….quedo hermoso ¿verdad? XD

-Fin Aclaraciones-

Respondo Reviews el próximo capítulo, perdónenme D;

Nos Leemos Luego :3


	6. ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

-AVISO: Este capítulo es un ESPECIAL navideño no es canon de la historia principal.  
Si buscas una historia seria y con drama lamento informarte que estas en la equivocada, es 100% comedia debido a que es un especial navideño.  
*Rimas en las narrativas y algunos diálogos*

"Proyecto Z: El Nacimiento De Un Héroe Navideño"

En un lugar región no tan lejana con bellos árboles y montañas  
Se empezaba a reflejar el sol de cada mañana.  
Kalos, así la región se llamaba  
Y es donde nuestra historia comenzaba…

Los pájaros trinaban sus bellas melodías  
Y en cierta habitación una peli-miel feliz dormía  
Los rayos de luz le indicaban que ya era de día  
Así que con pereza a la ducha se dirigía…

Mientras el agua de la regadera suena  
Nuestra siempre linda Serena  
Pensaba en que las vísperas navideñas  
Le traerían este año muchas sorpresas….

"Hoy es navidad ¡Que emoción! Y la pasare junto a Satoshi"-Decía contenta Serena recordando que ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo que el azabache

"Serena, hija ¿Ya despertaste?"-Grito Grace desde el piso de abajo

"Ya mamá"-Dijo Serena mientras terminaba de alistarse

"El desayuno ya está listo, puedes levantar a TU Satoshi"-Grito Grace sin pena ni preocupación por la reacción de su hija

"¡MAMA!"-Dijo Serena sumamente sonrojada y avergonzada-"Espero que Satoshi no lo escuchara"-Dijo la peli-miel aun abochornada

Sigilosa y temerosa se aproximó a la habitación  
Y sin hacer ruido alguno al azabache se acercó  
Poco a poco a su rostro se aproximó  
Al estar lo suficientemente cerca ella grito…

"Buenos días, despierta dormilón"-Grito Serena divertida y sin temor

"¡Santo Arceus! Serena casi se me para el corazón"-Grito Ash que de su cama un brinco dio con pavor

"No seas llorón y pon cara de felicidad, pues ya será navidad"-Dijo Serena sin titubear y un brillo especial en su mirar

"¿Navidad? ¿Acoso lo tengo que celebrar? Espero no me pienses obligar"-Dijo Ash gruñendo sin más

"Es tu primera navidad ¿verdad? Por eso es que tienes que disfrutar"-Dijo Serena mirándolo directo a los ojos sin pestañar

"Chicos, dejen de gritar y mejor bajen a desayunar"-Grito Grace y como rayo los dos empezaron a bajar

Así es, él es Ash alguien con un mal genio  
Que por culpa de cierto Proyecto  
Su felicidad fue en descenso hasta llegar a cero  
Pero eso es otro cuento…

Satoshi como Serena lo llama  
De espíritu navideño no tiene fama  
No es por qué no tenga sentimientos  
Si no que olvido como festejar en el proceso…

He aquí donde empieza nuestra historia  
La pequeña aventura llena de euforia  
De Ash y Serena junto a sus amigos buscando el sueño  
De que Ash alias Satoshi despierte su espíritu navideño….

"Ash ¿Cómo te has sentido en esta casa?"-Dijo Grace mientras le daba su plato con el desayuno a Ash

"Muy bien gracias señora Grace"-Dijo el azabache recibiendo amablemente el alimento

"Recuerda que esta es tu casa"-Dijo amablemente Grace

"En verdad agradezco su hospitalidad y lamento causarles molestias"-Dijo Ash honestamente

"Tú no causas ninguna molestia Satoshi"-Dijo Serena mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa

"Es verdad, es todo lo contrario nosotras te debemos mucho Ash"-Dijo Grace con una sonrisa maternal que provoca un raro sentimiento en Ash

"Es verdad, además será divertido pasar la navidad los 3 juntos"-Dijo Serena ilusionada

"Otra vez con la navidad es capitalismo"-Dijo Ash neutro

"¿Acaso no te gusta la navidad? ¿La odias?"-Pregunto Grace intrigada

"No creo que la palabra correcta sea odiar pero… simplemente no me gusta celebrar"-Dijo Ash alzando los hombros en señal de desdén

"Ya veo, a nosotras dos nos encanta, espero nos acompañes en la fiesta de hoy en la noche"-Dijo Grace amable

"¡Vamos Satoshi di que sí!"-Dijo Serena con una mirada suplicante

"Lo pensare pero no les aseguro nada"-Dijo Ash resignado

"Eso significa que si"-Dijo Serena mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de alegría

"Gracias por la comida, iré a descansar un poco a mi habitación"-Dijo Ash que después de subir por las escaleras entro a su habitación acostándose en su cama

Oh! Aquella celebración que llega una vez al año  
Que no importa si eres niño, adulto o un enano  
Donde hay brindis y alegres cantos  
Una fecha para festejar con la familia  
Todos juntos y llenos de alegría  
Es ahí donde a nuestro azabache le dolía…

"Festeja navidad con alegría y felicidad, JA! quisiera recordar cuando esos sentimientos en mi corazón llegaron a estar"-Dijo Ash mientras al suspirar su vista al techo iba a parar

Pero nuestro amigo no se esperaba  
Que tras la puerta alguien a escondida escuchaba  
Una peli-miel con una sonrisa susurraba…

"Con que eso era lo que le pasaba, hablare con los chicos para que apresuren su llegada"-Dijo Serena mientras hacer una llamada volaba

Como si de un rayo se tratara  
Los amigos de Serena en fila afuera de su casa estaban  
Vestido y listos para la ocasión  
Rápidamente subieron a la habitación  
Gritando con emoción….

"¡Feliz Navidad!"-Gritaron todos en coro

"¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?"-Grito Ash

"No seas así muchachón, venimos a levantarte el ánimo"-Dijo Brock

"Así es, es navidad y la pasaremos todos juntos aquí en casa de Serena"-Dijo Korrina sonriendo

"Sonríe amargado"-Dijo Dawn mientras le jalaba las mejillas a Ash forzándolo a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa

"Trajimos dulces y mucha comida"-Dijo May mientras entraba con un montón de golosinas por la puerta

"¿No les enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?"-Dijo molesto Ash

"Vamos Ashy-boy no tienes que enojarte tanto"-Dijo Gary que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Misty tomando una taza de café caliente

"¿Pero cómo rayos? ¿Cómo entraste?"-Dijo Ash sorprendido

"Ya tiene rato, tu habitación en muy confortable"-Dijo Gary mirando toda la habitación

"Yo la esperaba más desordenada o con posters de chicas"-Dijo Misty admirando lo impecable del lugar

"Yo tengo uno de la enfermera Joy que te va a encantar pilluelo"-Susurro Brock al azabache

"Nada de eso, Satoshi no será ningún pervertido como tú"-Dijo Serena que jalaba por la oreja al moreno

"¿Celosa querida?"-Pregunto Korrina bromeando con Serena

"No…no sé de qué hablas"-Dijo Serena sonrojada evitando el tema cuando de pronto una pequeña explosión sonó en la habitación

"¡Boom!"-Efecto de sonido marca SatoSere96 navideño

"¿Que fue eso?"-Pregunto Dawn asustada

"Lo siento…note que tu lámpara de escritorio no prendía y trate de repararla y bueno…exploto"-Dijo Citrón que tenía su cabello alborotado por la explosión provocada

"¡Por dios! ¿Piensan que mi habitación es una sala de fiestas?"-Dijo molesto Ash

"Vamos Ash no seas tan gruñón, es navidad"-Dijo Gary tranquilo tomando un sorbo de su café

"¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo si ustedes arruinan mi paz?"-Dijo Ash con sarcasmo en sus palabras

"Vamos es navidad"-Dijo Brock alegre

"Al diablo todos ustedes y su navidad"-Dijo Ash molesto

"¡Ooh!"-Dijeron todos sorprendidos por las palabras de Ash

"Alguien necesita un poco de espíritu navideño"-Dijo Citrón preocupado

"Es verdad, esto no puede seguir así"-Dijo Korrina apoyando al rubio

"Tenemos que intervenir"-Dijo Brock mientras analizaba la situación

"Aún hay tiempo antes de la cena"-Dijo Serena que tomaba asiento en la cama junto a Ash

"¿Alguna propuesta?"-Pregunto Dawn

"¡UN CUENTO!"-Grito May emocionada

"No es mala idea, un cuento relatado por todos"-Dijo Gary mientras todos tomaban asiento alrededor de la cama de Ash sentándose en el piso, silla o lo que tuvieran cerca

"¿Cómo podremos empezarlo?"-Pregunto Misty mientras ideaba algún comienzo

"Tiene que ser muy navideño"-Dijo Korrina

"Comprenden que yo no quiero escuchar ningún cuento ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Ash que era olímpicamente ignorado

"Algo tierno estaría bien"-Dijo Serena que con más confianza se recostó en la cama del azabache a unos centímetros de distancia de el

"Déjenmelo a mí…que tal algo como…"-Dijo Gary empezando a relatar el cuento…

*-AVISO-*  
"Dialogo"-  
"Esto será un dialogo del cuento"-Dijo SatoSere96  
[Personajes interrumpiendo la historia desde afuera]-  
[¿Estás seguro que entenderán los lectores?]-SatoSere96  
*Persona narrando el cuento*  
*SatoSere96*

*-FIN DE AVISO-*

*GARY*

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar frio y lejano  
Todos disfrutaban las fiestas menos un aldeano  
Ojos café, pelo azabache y un humor del diablo  
Es como lucia esta persona de quien te hablo…

[Me describiste a mi ¿verdad?]-Interrumpió Ash

*BROCK*

Risas, adornos y lindas muchachas  
Todo esto se respiraba de noche y de mañana  
Pero nuestro protagonista nada de esto gozaba  
Y por eso siempre amargado se encontraba… 

*CITRON*

He aquí donde la historia comienza  
Antes que este ogro perdiera la cabeza  
Era el más poderoso del pueblo sin dudarlo  
Aunque siempre se la pasaba en solitario…

[Los golpeare a los 3 cuando esto termine]-Interrumpió Ash

*KORRINA*

Sus amigos lo invitaron a la fiesta de navidad  
Pero eso a él no le traía felicidad  
Lo bueno es que existía alguien que lo podía domar  
Una linda chica de pelo color miel y de azul mirar  
Sin miedo o temor le empezó a hablar….

"¿Por qué rechazaste la invitación de la fiesta?"-Pregunta Serena con evidente enojo

[Lo sabía, hablabas de mí…]-Interrumpió Serena sonrojada

"No es algo que importe"-Dijo Ash sin inmutarse ante la peli-miel

"Tienes que ir, no siempre tienes que estar solo"-Dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa

"No iré, olvídalo aunque tú me lo pidas es imposible para mi"-Dijo Ash serio

"¿Porque?"-Pregunto Serena preocupada

"Olvide lo que es la alegría o la diversión hace años"-Dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"Prométeme, prométeme que lo pensaras"-Dijo Serena con ojos suplicantes

"Está bien, lo pensare pero es 99% seguro que no iré"-Dijo Ash con una media sonrisa

"Tengo fe en el 1% "-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

*MAY*  
El antisocial chico camina a su casa con gracia y estilo  
Pero al ver adornos navideños iba molesto todo el camino  
Adornos lindos, luces brillantes y melodías alegres  
Era todo lo que este terrible sujeto odiaba con creces…

*DAWN*

Antes de llegar a su casa a unos viejos amigos encontró  
Uno moreno que con cualquier chica perdía el control  
Un rubio con lentes algo nerd que era inventor  
Y un castaño que de él se mofo…

[Eso fue cruel]-Interrumpió Citrón

"Pero su es Ashy-boy, el grintch de la navidad"-Dijo Gary burlándose

"Ja! Muy gracioso Gary"-Dijo el azabache molesto

"Veo que sigues odiando la navidad"-Dijo Brock

"Es lo mismo cada año, no sé qué le ven de alegre"-Dijo Ash mirando a su alrededor a las personas que sonríen con alegría

"Vamos no tiene nada de malo, ven hoy en la noche a la fiesta"-Dijo Citrón tratando de persuadir al azabache

"Ya les he dicho que no iré, nos vemos después"-Dijo Ash gruñendo mientras trataba de irse

"Pues a Serena le prometiste ir"-Dijo Gary pegándole en un punto sensible al azabache

"Le prometí que lo pensaría….¿Tu como lo sabes?"-Pregunto Ash

"Tengo mis contactos, pero tú debes tener cuidado"-Dijo Gary captando la atención del azabache

"¿Por qué lo dices?"-Pregunto curioso Ash

"Dice la leyenda que aquellos que no creen en la navidad, tres espíritus en la noche se le aparecerán y créeme lindo, no será"-Dijo Gary

"Eso es un cuento para niños, nos vemos"-Dijo Ash despidiéndose mientras iba a su casa

*SERENA*

Llego a su departamento lleno de silencio y soledad  
Negando lo que sus amigos le advirtieron con terquedad  
Quitándose los residuos de nueve de su linda cabellera  
Recibió una llamada como si de algo le advirtiera…

[Con que linda cabellera]-Interrumpió Korrina sonrojando a la peli-miel

"Diga"-Contesto el teléfono Ash

"Hola, solo para confirmar que estás pensando la posibilidad de ir a la fiesta"-Dijo Serena que estaba del otro lado de la línea

"Lo sigo pensando, recuerda que puede que no vaya"-Dijo Ash

"Lo sé, pero prometiste pensarlo y tú no rompes tus promesas"-Dijo Serena con alegría

"Claro, claro lo que digas"-Dijo Ash

"Sabes, Dice la leyenda que aquellos que no creen en la navidad, tres espíritus en la noche se le aparecerán y créeme lindo, no será"-Dijo Serena seria

"Lo mismo me dijo el idiota de Gary"-Dijo Ash pero de repente un fuerte ruido vino desde su cuarto llamando su atención

"Serena tengo que colgar nos vemos después"-Dijo Ash intentando terminar la llamada

"Está bien, recuerda que tienes que venir a la fiesta, porque bueno ya sabes…."-Dijo Serena tímidamente

"¿Qué cosa?"-Pregunto Ash curioso

"A mi…bueno…a mí me haría feliz que estuvieras con nosotros y te tengo un regalo…bueno no te molesto más, piénsalo bien, nos vemos"-Dijo Serena con evidente pena terminado la llamada

[Puedo sentir el romance en el aire]-Interrumpió Dawn

[Que lindo, romance navideño]-Interrumpió May

[Al diablo]-Interrumpió Ash enojado

*ASH*

Al terminar la llamada a gran velocidad fue a su habitación  
Tomando en el camino un bate de baseball  
A paso rápido él se acercó  
Viendo una sombra con fuerza ataco…

[Eso es muy violento]-Interrumpió Gary

*GARY*

Por azares del destino el fallo  
Pues el cuerpo de aquel sujeto el atravesó  
Asombrado el grito….

"Qué demonios eres"-Grito Ash entre dientes

"Tranquilo Ashy-boy no te alteres, soy del tiempo abogado me llaman de la navidad el fantasma del pasado"-Dijo el ende semi-transparente que enfrente estaba parado

"¿Del pasado? Ya estoy de esto cansado…en ese caso porque de Gary estas disfrazado"-Pregunto Ash algo desorientado

"Gary Oak amigo de la infancia, aunque pienses que no tiene poca relevancia, con el tiempo aprendiste a apreciar esos momentos, por eso que el fantasma del pasado de tu viejo amigo este disfrazado"-Dijo Gary el fantasma que se encontraba flotando

[Si claro, momentos apreciables]-Interrumpió Ash

*ASH*

"Fantasma del pasado, algo raro está pasando, como si mi vida fuera un cuento sin razonar y con un pésimo rimar"-Dijo Ash mientras al techo empezó a mirar

[Le quitas lo divertido Ash]-Interrumpió Citrón

*CITRON*

"Olvida eso ya, y ya basta de rimar, ahora tú me acompañaras a tu pasado mirar"-Dijo Gary fantasmal mientras a los dos empezaba a transportar

Nieve se veía y estaba por doquier  
Y en una pequeña casa la luz no la dejaba esconder  
Un pequeño azabache con cuatro años de edad  
Se encontraba muy contento esperando la navidad….

"Mamá, mamá"-Gritaba un Ash de cuatro años

"¿Qué paso querido?"-Pregunto Delia la madre de Ash

"Puedo ir a ver a Gary, hoy es navidad y lo quiero felicitar"-Dijo Ash muy emocionado

[Rayos Citrón luzco patético de niño]-Interrumpió Ash

[A mí me parece lindo]-Interrumpió Serena

"Claro, pero con cuidado que está nevando"-Dijo Delia mientras veía a su hijo salir disparado con toda emoción

*BROCK*

Rápido como un rayo corrió y corrió  
Sus pequeños pies no descansaron hasta que a su destino llego  
"Ding Dong" el timbre se escuchó  
Y de aquella gran casa un anciano salió…

"Ash muchacho feliz navidad"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Esta Gary profesor"-Pregunto Ash

"Ash"-Se asomó el castaño detrás de su abuelo

"Profesor, Gary…Feliz Navidad"-Grito el azabache contento

"Ves lo que te quería enseñar, él como de niño disfrutabas celebrar la navidad"-Dijo Gary el fantasma

"Son cosas que en el pasado están"-Dijo Ash serio

"Por eso te traje a recordar, pues soy el fantasma del pasado, ¿No me prestaste atención? Que maleducado"-Dijo Gary el fantasma

De pronto el escenario comenzó a cambiar  
Y en la cama de Ash se encontraban ya  
Con una sonrisa el fantasma del pasado sonrió  
Y con tenue voz mientras desaparecía hablo

"No es malo recordar, el pasado es la base de lo que hoy eres, quien sufrió antes ahora sonríe, quien carecía ahora le sobra, quien buscaba amor ahora tiene familia. Negar el pasado es negarte a ti mismo, aún quedan dos fantasmas más que se presentaran ante ti, se bueno con ellos Ashy-boy"-Dijo Gary el fantasma antes de desaparecer

"Dime algo que no sepa idiota"-Dijo Ash mientras veía desaparecer al ente fantasmal

*DAWN*

"TIC TAC" el sonido de los relojes envolvió la habitación  
Mientras Ash muy calmado en su sillón se sentó  
Como si lo ocurrido fuera una alucinación  
Tomo un sorbo de café y muy fuerte rio…

"JAJA Esto parece un cuento de terror, lástima que no tenga el sentimiento del temor"-Dijo Ash muy serio en su sillón

"Eso sonó patético"-Dijo el fantasma a su lado

"De todos nunca espere que tu fueras el siguiente Paul"-Dijo Ash ligeramente sorprendido

"Soy el fantasma del presente"-Dijo Paul con su seriedad de siempre

*ASH*

"Porque tomaste la forma de Paul e increíblemente no hablamos con rimas"-Dijo Ash sorprendido

*MAY*

"Tome la forma de quien marco un impacto en tu vida recientemente, mi deber es mostrarte lo que tienes justo enfrente y no quieres aceptar tener"-Dijo Paul que con tronar los dedos cambio todo alrededor

De nuevo cambio el escenario  
Justamente se encontraban flotando  
Y debajo de ellos sus amigos de él estaban hablando…

*SERENA*

"De verdad él ha perdido el espíritu de festejar"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"Nunca imagine ver a alguien negado navidad tan insistentemente"-Dijo Korrina

"Tal vez si le muestro mi Invento Navideño tal vez…"-Dijo Citrón

"Ni lo intentes, todo termina explotando"-Dijo Korrina

"Y si mejor todas se visten de Santa Claus y le dan una sorpresa"-Dijo Brock

"Ni pensarlo, él no es un pervertido como tú"-Dijo Serena

"Si quieres que ese regalo cause efecto Serena tiene que ser la única que use el disfraz"-Dijo Korrina mientras codeaba a Serena que estaba sonrojada

"Tal vez con una cena navideña"-Dijo Dawn

"¡Regalos!"-Grito May emocionada

"Ashy-boy no es materialista"-Dijo Gary

"Que sugiere presidente"-Dijo Misty intrigada

"Estamos fuera de la escuela puedes decirme Gary ¿Sabes?"-Dijo el castaño

"Que sugiere presidente Gary"-Dijo Misty con un seriedad habitual

"Es la primer vez que no tengo idea de que hacer, Ashy-boy se volvió una persona complicada de entender, hasta yo que me considero experto en leer a las personas me resulta imposible, y pensar que de niños era tan alegre"-Dijo Gary serio

"Él ha sufrido mucho, no es de extrañarse que haya cerrado su corazón de esa manera, me sorprende que tan siquiera sonría en pequeñas ocasiones, yo quiero verlo feliz, devolverle un poco de la felicidad que me dio a mí, quiero verlo convivir y festejar"-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa afligida

"Te entendemos, es un gran chico lo menos que se merece es un poco de nuestra ayuda"-Dijo Korina

"Es verdad, le debemos mucho a Ash"-Dijo Dawn

"Tal vez si cantamos canciones típicas de navidad él se alegre"-Dijo May

"Tenemos que hacer lo mejor que podamos por Ash"-Dijo Brock sonriendo

"Es verdad, todo por nuestro gran amigo Ash"-Dijo Citrón

"Vaya, vaya, Ashy-boy, te has hecho de unos amigos muy interesantes"-Dijo Gary

[Eso no fue lo que hablamos hace unos momentos antes de entrar a la fuerza a la habitación de Ash]-Interrumpió May revelando la excelente cuartada que Serena les había proporcionado a su plan

*ASH*

Al escuchar la conversación algo dentro de Ash cambio  
Y su corazón 3 veces su tamaño aumento  
No lo puede negar, no lo puede esconder  
Que aquellas palabras lo hicieron conmover  
Pero como es tonto y no se sabe expresar  
De una forma indirecta el mensaje les hará llegar  
El fantasma Paul sus dedos hizo tronar  
Y de inmediato en su habitación fueron a dar  
Mientras se desvanecía el fantasma hablo….

"El pasado es historia y el futuro es incierto, pero él ahora es un regalo y por eso se llama presente, no lo arruines a menos que quieras ser patético"-Dijo el fantasma Paul con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer…

[Eso fue un pensamiento muy profundo]-Interrumpió Serena mientras decía lo que todos pensaban

[Claro, yo lo pensé, no lo saque de un meme de internet]-Interrumpió Ash

*KORRINA*

[Advierto que nadie me debe interrumpir, ¿Entendido?]-Interrumpió Korrina con sus amenazas

En silencio se tornó la habitación  
Ash esperando el final se sentó en su sillón  
Y con una fría brisa el fantasma del futuro apareció  
Grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien forma tomo  
Y mientras suspiraba el hablo…

"Tú debes ser el fantasma del futuro de la navidad"-Pregunto Ash

"Así es, esa soy yo, te mostrare tu futuro, recuerda que el futuro puede cambiar pero el que yo te voy a mostrar es el que desea tu corazón"-Dijo el fantasma del futuro alegre mientras tronaba los dedos

Una cabaña apareció muy bien adornada  
Y por la ventana se apreciaba el árbol de navidad que tanto brillaba  
Una familia de cuatro integrantes sentados en frente a la chimenea se encontraban  
Un pequeño azabache y una linda peli-miel feliz cantaban  
Mientras sus padres Ash y Serena alegres los miraban…

[¡Korrina!]-Interrumpió Serena sonrojada

[¿Qué dije sobre interrumpirme?]-Interrumpió Korrina con un aura asesina

"Este es tu futuro Ash, el futuro que tu deseas"-Dijo el fantasma del futuro

"¿Yo, deseo?"-Pregunto confundido Ash

"Lo que guardas en tu corazón para no molestar a los demás, lo que guardas para no volver a sufrir, aquello que celosamente resguardas…la felicidad"-Dijo el fantasma del futuro

"¡MAMA TE HICE UN REGALO!"-Dijo el prequeño azabache

"Oh Ryu eso hace feliz a tu madre"-Dijo Serena abrazando a su pequeño hijo

"¡PAPA YO TAMBIEN, YO TAMBIEN!"-Dijo la pequeña peli-miel

"Oh Alice por eso eres la princesa de papá"-Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa cargando a su hija

"He visto suficiente, regresemos"-Dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como todo cambiaba para estar de nuevo en su habitación

"¿Sigues manteniendo la misma opinión sobre la navidad?"-Pregunto la fantasma del futuro

"Antes que te responda dime, porque el fantasma del futuro ha tomado la forma de Serena"-Pregunto Ash

"El futuro es complicado, no sabes lo que te espera en él, pero si tienes a la persona indicada, a la persona que luche codo a codo contigo entonces será más divertido…siempre y cuando tengas a la persona con la que siempre quieres estar"-Dijo el fantasma Serena con una gran sonrisa

"La persona con la que siempre quiero estar…ya veo"-Dijo Ash como si todo cuadrara en su rompecabezas personal

"Y bien Ash ¿Qué piensas de la navidad?"-Pregunto la fantasma Serena mientras se desvanecía

*ASH*

"Me sigue pareciendo una idiotez, más si tengo personas molestas que invaden mi paz e irrumpen en mi habitación…pero a veces la idiotez no es mala, a veces es contagiosa y te hace preguntarte ¿Por qué no?, si ellos se toman la molestia de venir a mí para darme un poco de ellos, creo que debo responder a esos sentimientos dando lo mejor de mí y festejando, a veces esas personas molestas e invasoras son los mejores amigos que puedas tener…"-Dijo Ash sonriendo mientras veía al fantasma Serena desaparecer con una gran sonrisa

"Gran respuesta"-Dijo la fantasma Serena desapareciendo por completo

Mirando por la ventana Ash pensó  
El pasado, presente y futuro una lección me enseño  
No importa el tiempo, no importa el lugar  
Siempre puedes darte tiempo para festejar  
Eso no fue la única lección que le dejo  
También aprendió a dejar con llave su habitación….

"Ring Ring"-Su teléfono sonó

"Habla Ash"-Contesto el azabache

"Ash, soy Serena, vas a venir a la fiesta…prometiste que lo pensarías"-Dijo Serena con una voz triste

"Ya sabes mi respuesta"-Dijo Ash neutro

"Está bien lo entiendo. ..Pero de verdad quería que…"-Dijo Serena triste

"Llego en 5 minutos"-Dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa

"´¿De verdad? Entonces aquí te espero y Ash…¡Feliz Navidad!"-Dijo Serena contenta

"Feliz navidad"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

"Fin"-Dijo Ash terminando el cuento

"Buen final Ashy-boy"-Dijo Gary sonriendo

"Entonces…¿Celebraras con nosotros tus molestos mejores amigos?"-Pregunto Citrón emocionado

"Vamos, tal vez en el intercambio de regalos te toque el mío, y es algo muy bueno"-Dijo Brock con una gran sonrisa y su pulgar arriba

"Si me toca tu regalo, lo quemo"-Dijo Dawn molesta

"Vamos, va haber dulces"-Dijo May contenta

"Yo quiero"-Dijo Misty ligeramente emocionada pero lo ocultaba

"No prometo nada, pero festejare con ustedes, después de todos es mi primera navidad"-Dijo Ash con resignación fingida pero alegre desde el fondo de su corazón

"Chicos la cena está servida"-Grito Grace

"Ahorita vamos mama"-Contesto Serena

"Si señora Grace justo ahora su hija se encuentra muy cómoda en los brazos de Ash"-Grito Korrina

"Soy muy joven para ser abuela"-Grito de nueva cuenta Grace sonrojando a Serena

La situación fue la siguiente, todos estaban absortos en la historia que nadie se dio cuenta que Serena sin darse cuenta poco a poco se acostó en la cama de Ash y se acurruco a su lado, mientras que Ash sin darse cuenta también había prestado su brazo como almohada a la oji-azul, si Korrina no lo hubiera mencionado ellos no se habrían dado cuenta….

"Kya…lo…lo siento…no…no me di cuenta lamento molestarte"-Dijo Serena nerviosa y sonrojada

"No te preocupes, no fue ninguna molestia"-Dijo Ash que estaba ligeramente colorado

"Llegue tarde…quería verlos"-Dijo Grace llegando a la habitación

"Tranquila señora yo tome una foto"-Dijo Citrón que hábilmente inmortalizo la escena con una bella foto

"Bien hecho"-Dijo Grace alzando su pulgar

"Bueno tortolitos es hora de empezar a festejar, asi que díganlo junto conmigo"-Grito Korrina

"¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!"-Gritaron todos a unísono

-FIN-

Hola! Lamento la demora…es un poco demasiado ultra tarde pero…el ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO desde mi último especial hace 2 años xD jojojo XD  
Se demoró lo sé, pensé en no sacarlo pero he aquí, el motivo de la demora es el siguiente, como podrán notar está basado en la narrativa de cuentos navideños como "The Grinch" y "los fantasmas de scrooge", eso demoro más tiempo de lo que esperaba y mi vida personal me quito tiempo igual, en fin…  
Feliz navidad atrasada xD y próspero año nuevo, espero me apoyen de nueva cuenta este año y escribamos juntos muchas más historias SatoSere96 sigue un año más para ustedes

Recuerden comentar que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver :D

Mis agradecimientos por seguir conmigo y Nos Leemos Luego :D


End file.
